


Brutasha Hunger Games AU

by Tinkerbell2319



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: The Hunger Games AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 35,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: I decided to copy and paste the Hunger Games AU I wrote on tumblr here.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to copy and paste the Hunger Games AU I wrote on tumblr here.

* 17 year old Natasha Romanoff knew it was a long shot when her 14-year-old sister Yelena was reaped for the games. She was so young and people from 12 almost never won. Still, Yelena was a fighter and Natasha had hoped that she might be able to come home alive. Unfortunately, she had been taken out as one of the final four by a girl from District 1. The winner turned out to be a brilliant young inventor from District 3. He would be speaking in 12 later that evening as part of his victory tour. Natasha sat atop a hill overlooking the woods at the edge of 12 and tried to gather the emotional strength to be ready to attend. Her best friend Clint emerged from the woods carrying his bow and a dead turkey.* 

Natasha: You know if you aren’t careful then one of these days you’re going to get caught. 

Clint: Well they haven’t caught me yet. 

Natasha: Just… please be careful. I can’t lose you too. 

Clint: * puts his hand on her shoulder* Are you going to be okay tonight?

Natasha: Yeah. I’ll be fine. I’m just glad that the games were won by him and not that horrible bitch that killed my sister. 

Clint: You don’t know what she was like in real life. All you saw was the girl that needed to kill to survive. 

Natasha: If she had to kill to survive, then how come that 18-year-old boy from 3 managed to win without killing anyone at all?

Clint: He’s an inventor, Nat. He built the best traps and shelters in the arena and used the force field and other gizmos in there to his advantage. He won by outlasting the others. District 1 is full of people who are only taught to fight. That’s all she knew how to do. If I were in the arena, my only skill would be shooting and I would have to kill to win.

Natasha: Yes, well, you’re 18. This was your last year in the reaping bowl. I have to go back there next year and face it again. I have to stand in our place, right where she stood as they called her name. 

Clint: I understand that this is hard for you, but you’ll always have me for moral support. *holding up turkey* Anyway, I have to go bring this home before I get caught. I’ll see you tonight. 

Natasha: Yes. I’ll see you then. 

*Bruce Banner was ready to go home. He felt something wasn’t right about being revered for winning a glorified massacre of children. He hadn’t directly killed anyone, but he still felt guilty. His next stop was District 12. He remembered 12. The district with the little blonde girl whose sister hyperventilated when she was reaped and the boy who ran into the force field while chasing him. He watched that girl die from the safety of his bush shelter. He hoped he wouldn’t have to face either of the families of those two fallen tributes.*

Bruce: *whispering* What were there names? Yelena and Carter, I think? Yeah. Yelena and Carter.

*Once they got to 12, Bruce took a deep breath and got off of the train. He delivered his speech and then was given permission to talk to some of the locals. A flash of red hair caught his eye from the crowd. Yelena’s sister. She was one of the only people in the entire district with red hair, so she wasn’t that hard to spot. She was crying and running away. Bruce decided to follow her. They wound up on a hill at the edge of the district.*

Bruce: Hey! Are you okay, miss?

Natasha: Don’t you have adoring fans to greet?

Bruce: Fans who adore the fact that I survived a horrific experience while watching other children die. That sounds exactly like the kind of people I want to talk to. Besides, those Capitol people won’t stop crowding me and I figured I’d go somewhere more open.

Natasha: *wiping her eyes* So you followed a sobbing girl to the edge of the woods?

Bruce: Well, I figured you’d need someone to talk to. I met your sister. She was a fighter. I seriously thought she was going to win. 

Natasha: So did I, for a bit. Yet here we are. Do you have a name?

Bruce: Bruce.

Natasha: Natasha. My friends call me Nat.

Bruce: Well, it’s nice to meet you, Nat.

Natasha: Woah, I never said we were friends.

Bruce: Well, I would love to be friends with you. I know our phone wires are tapped but… * he takes a piece of paper out of his pocket and scribbles something down* here. If you ever need someone to talk to, don’t hesitate to call.

Natasha: Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind. 

* They talk for a bit longer and then Bruce checks his watch.*

Bruce: Oh, look at the time! I should get back to the train! * Starts to walk away*

Natasha: Wait! *kisses him* Thank you. For following me. You really helped me tonight.

* Bruce smiles at her and runs to the train. His mentor gave him an earful about running off, but he didn’t care. It was worth it.*

* Natasha stayed on the hill for another hour. She wasn’t expecting this night to be so tolerable. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hand smiled. She had people who were there for her and she was going to be okay.*


	2. Chapter 2

*Bruce was being interviewed by Ceaser Flickerman in front of the entirety of The Capitol. As the most recent victor, the public always wanted to know what he was up to. Today was no different.*

Ceaser: With the next reaping coming up in a month, do you think you are ready for your first year as a mentor?

Bruce: Well, I’m not sure how much help I’ll actually be, but I’m willing to do anything I can to help my tribute.

Ceaser: Wow. So you’re cute, sweet, smart, and a victor. That’s bound to get you some attention from the ladies. So, tell me, Bruce, are there any special girls on your radar?

Bruce: Well, there is one.

Ceaser: Oh, where did you meet her? Do you work with her?

Bruce: Actually she isn’t from my district. I met her on my victory tour and I’ve been writing to her and we talk on the phone.

* The minute those words left his mouth, Bruce regretted it. The Capitol knew everybody’s business. They knew who called who when, they knew who was sending letters where, and they without a doubt knew about Natasha. People from different districts couldn’t be together, The Capitol didn’t want people to feel unified. United districts could rise up. Bruce had just made a terrible mistake.*

Ceaser: Well! Isn’t this a surprise! Forbidden love! Would you like to tell our viewers about your “secret sweetheart?”

*Natasha watched in shock from her home in District 12. He didn’t. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. He changed the subject before the whole country could know, but The Capitol still knew that they were always in contact. She was now in grave danger.*

Melina: Oh my! I wonder who the mystery girl could be.

Alexei: Whoever she is, I feel bad for her and her family. He basically painted a big target on her back. People from different districts aren’t meant to associate with each other.

Natasha: Whoever she is, let’s hope her friends have her back. 

*Natasha raced from her home in the merchant section of District 12 towards The Seam. She needed to talk to Clint. He was the only one who knew she was the mystery girl. She knocked on his door.*

Clint: *opening the door* I was wondering how long it would take you to get here. 

Natasha: So I’m as good as dead. He just did that. He really just did that.

Clint: Okay calm down. Maybe this will blow over by next week. 

*Next week, in President Snow’s office*

Snow: Unbelievable! All of the talk for the past week has been about the “secret sweetheart!” We can’t just keep her alive. *Turning to Hela, his head gamemaker for the year* When that reaping bowl gets to District 12, I want you to ensure that every slip reads the name “ Natasha Romanoff!” Do I make myself clear? 

Hela: Yes sir. Consider it done.

* Tony Stark, a 20 year old inventor from District 3 and the closest personal friend to Bruce Banner, stood outside of the office in shock. He had left his bag by the door after he showed the president his new invention. He hurried to catch the next train out. He needed to tell Bruce.*

Tony: Bruce! I need your help with something over in the back lab. There was a problem with one of my inventions. * Pulls him into a soundproof back laboratory* Natasha is in danger. The reaping is rigged. 

Bruce: What? 

Tony: I told you being with her was risky. The Capitol wants her dead, and they want to kill her in a way that could be perceived as a personal warning to you. 

Bruce: How do you mean?

Tony: You are going to be a mentor this year. You need to help your tribute win. In order for you to do your job, she needs to die. If you help her win, you let an innocent child who was counting on you down and he dies. 

Bruce: I need to call Clint.

*on the phone*

Clint: Hello?

Bruce: Hey, it’s Bruce. You might want to write this down. One word per line, it’s a poem.

Clint: Okay… I have a pen and paper.

Bruce: Tear the paper out of the pad before you write. 

Clint: Done. 

Bruce: Never attainable times involving suitable indigo neckties. Do anything never gone every road reading eagerly. Anyways, prepare indigo neckties greatly. If siblings read in groups, giggling ends days. 

Clint: *confused* Okay… *he reads his paper*

N

A

T

I

S 

I

N 

D

A

N

G

E

R

R

E 

A

P

I

N

G 

I

S

R

I

G

G

E

D


	3. Chapter 3

* Clint stared at the note in his hand in shock and hung up the phone. He quickly threw the note into the fireplace, burning it to ash. He couldn’t believe what he was reading. His best friend was probably going to die. Also, Bruce sucked at speaking in code. *

Clint: I need to tell Nat! Wait, I can’t. Nobody can know. I have to find a way to discreetly train her. She can fight, she just needs to learn how to kill.

* After he finished in the coal mine the next day, Clint started giving Natasha hunting lessons. Knife throwing became her specialty. Soon, the day of the reaping arrived.*

*Natasha knew what Clint was up to. he was just trying to distract her from the upcoming reaping. One year ago, she stood right here with her sister as Yelena was reaped. Six months ago, she stood right here while Bruce gave a speech for his victory tour. Now, here she stood awaiting her final reaping. This would be her last time standing here until she had children of her own, if she ever did. Loki Odinson approached the podium, ready to reap names as he did every year. *

Loki: May the odds be ever in your favor. Ladies first! *With a grand gesture, he draws a name* Natasha Romanoff!

*Natasha’s heart was beating fast. She’d been reaped. She realized Clint knew this was going to happen. That’s why he trained her. She walked up to the podium as the name of the male tribute was drawn.*

Loki: Ash Greenberg!   
*The two tributes stood on the stage. There were two previous victors standing there as well, one who appeared to be drunk and another who was missing an eye. The tributes were brought into a room where they were given one hour to speak to friends and family before they were off to The Capitol. *

Melina: Two years in a row! How could this happen?

Alexei: She’s a fighter, Melina. She’ll be fine. *Turns to Natasha* Your sister may not have been ready, but you are capable of winning this. Go show them that nobody messes with our family and gets away with it. 

Clint: Natasha! Okay, now that you’ve been reaped, you need to be prepared for anything in the arena. Remember, I will always be your moral support. 

*They all talk until the hour is up. Natasha hugs everyone and gets on the train, ready to meet her mentor.* 

Loki: Just think, in a mere 10 hours, these two will get to see the most wonderful city ever created, The Capitol. 

Haymitch: Are you always this dramatic? 

Loki: Nothing I have said so far does The Capitol justice. 

Fury: Shouldn’t we introduce ourselves to our tributes?

Haymitch: How do we pick who mentors who?

Fury: We’ll draw names. * They draw names* I got Romanoff. I’ll go introduce myself. 

*Fury walks over to where Natasha is sitting at the other end of the train car

Fury: Miss Romanoff?

Natasha: Yes?

Fury: I’m Nick Fury. I’ll be your mentor for the games. 

Natasha: Well, it’s nice to meet you sir.

Fury: Don’t be so formal. Call me Nick. Or Fury. Whichever you prefer. 

Natasha: Okay, Nick.

*Haymitch introduces himself to Ash.*

Loki: And I’m sure you all know who I am. Anyway, let’s have lunch.

*They sit down at a table on the train to eat lunch.* 

Natasha: Nick, if you don’t mind me asking, what happened to your eye?

Fury: I lost my eye in the games. We were the final two. I was fighting him off with an axe when *stabs butter knife in table* BAM! He took out my eye. I couldn’t see very well, so I accidentally cut his head off.

Loki: Mr Fury! THAT IS MAHOGANY! Please be careful with that butter knife!

*Bruce stood on the stage, bracing himself to meet the child whose life was to be in his hands. He knew that at that very moment in District 12, the name of the woman he loved was probably being called. Or maybe an hour or two prior, due to time zones. He watched as a name was drawn for the male tribute. The one he was to mentor. Sam Bruin, age 12. Soon, they were on the train headed to The Capitol.*

Sammy: Hi! I’m Sam, but everyone calls me Sammy! What do I call you?

Bruce: Bruce is fine, Sammy.

Sammy: It’s really great to meet you, Bruce! You were so cool in the games last year! 

Bruce: Thank you, I’m sure you’ll do amazingly too. I’ll do everything in my power to make sure of it. 

Sammy: Thanks, Bruce! 

* Bruce heard Tony’s voice in his head saying, “ This kid is counting on you.” That’s what he said to Bruce right before they got on the train.*

Bruce: *whispering* He’s counting on me. Poor kid.


	4. Chapter 4

*The train arrived in The Capitol, and Loki had a few more words of wisdom for the group.*

Loki: Once you get off of this train, you will be sent to meet your stylists and prep teams. Some of them may appear a bit strange to you, but that is FASHION people! In The Capitol, people dye their hair and skin all kinds of colors. In fact, I’m turning my skin blue tomorrow. The outfits are very high fashion in ways you couldn’t dream of. To sum up what I’m saying, you are about to get a face full of *singsong voice* FABULOUS! 

Fury: Don’t mind him, he’s just obsessed with all things *mockingly* “glamorous” and “high fashion.”

Natasha: If this is considered high fashion, I hope my stylist is way behind on trends. 

*Natasha went to go meet her stylist and prep team in her room. When she entered, she saw three people standing by her bathroom with supplies to do her hair, nails, and makeup. One man was bald, grey, and covered in red tattoos and he looked to be about 30. A girl was standing between him and another man, and she had glowing antennae implants and really big eyes. She was 16. The man standing next to her looked to be no more than 17 and he was dressed relatively normally, with a red jacket and no features that were too out of the ordinary. That is, if you ignore the glowing eyes.*

Natasha: So, which one of you is my stylist?

Peter: None of us. She’ll be here shortly. 

Drax: We’re your prep team!

Mantis: One of us! A stylist! Can you imagine?

* A 16 year old girl with green skin and deep pink streaks in her jet black hair enters the room*

Gamora: I am your stylist. My name’s Gamora. 

Natasha: You’re my stylist? But you’re just a kid! You look like you’re 15!

Gamora: I’m 16, actually. *annoyed* My father is a close advisor of President Snow, and he said I wasn’t being “festive” enough around the games. He thought I’d be more excited if I got more involved. I have no interest in fashion design, but they needed a stylist for the female tribute from District 12, and my father made me take the job. *sigh* *as if reciting from a script* It’s my job to make sure you look good before, during, and maybe even after this cruel and horrific celebration of our amazing country. This is your prep team. Drax is in charge of your makeup, *Drax waves* Mantis does your hair, *Mantis waves* and Peter is on nail duty. *Peter waves* Do you have any questions before we begin? 

Natasha: I take back what I said about you being just a kid. I think we are going to be fast friends. 

*Bruce was dreading being back in The Capitol. Every visit was just another reminder of the horrors he faced in the arena. He wasn’t ready to face this year’s games. He looked down at the little red box in his hand. Just because he has to make sure Sammy wins and can’t support Natasha doesn’t mean he couldn’t give her something to use as her tribute token. Bruce lead Sammy to his room to meet his prep team and stylist and then he put on a hat and sunglasses. He walked up the back stairway to the 12th floor and found the room Natasha was staying in.* 

Bruce: *after she opens the door* Excuse me, miss. I have an urgent matter to discuss with you. Has your prep team left yet? 

Natasha: Why yes, they left ten minutes ago. Please do come in.

*He goes into her room and takes off his disguise. *

Bruce: It’s been a while since I’ve seen you in person. How have you been?

Natasha: Believe it or not, I haven’t been doing so well. 

Bruce: Imagine that.

Natasha: So, why are you here? Don’t you have a tribute to worry about?

Bruce: Yes, I have to do everything in my power to make sure he wins. 

Natasha: Good luck. 

Bruce: Thanks. I actually came up here to give you something. Since each tribute is allowed one token to take into the arena, I got you this. 

*He hands her a little red box with a black satin ribbon. She opens it and pulls out a silver locket in the shape of a heart.*

Bruce: I didn’t put a picture inside because the locket is more symbolic. I remember last year your sister brought a round one with a family picture in it and I figured this one could represent everyone who loves you. Do you like it?

Natasha: * hugging him* Yes. It’s perfect. Thank you. 

* They hug for a while, because this very well may be the last time they see each other. Natasha eventually realizes that Bruce is crying.*

Natasha: Hey, It’s going to be okay. And no matter what happens in that arena, just know that I love you and I don’t blame you for this.

Bruce: I love you too.


	5. Chapter 5

*Natasha was preparing for the tribute parade. She was showered and well rested and the only thing left to do was wait. Soon, Gamora, her stylist, came in with her prep team to help her get ready.*

Gamora: Okay here we go. What do you think of this dress? *She holds up a black long sleved dress with a skater style skirt and shimmering red embroidery arranged in jagged and curved lines* 

Natasha: Wow! It looks like a spider web!

Gamora: It’s supposed to be embers of coal, but as long as you like it, you can say it’s whatever. I’ve never actually designed a dress before, so I’m pretty proud that it came out looking this okay.

Natasha: I think it’s beautiful. I’ll go put it on. 

*She comes out of the bathroom wearing the dress. It fits perfectly.*

Peter: Wow! That dress looks epic! But why is it a spiderweb? I thought we were doing embers. The other stylist said we were doing embers. 

Gamora: It is embers! That’s why there are so many lines! The red embroidery outlines the individual pieces of coal! 

Peter: Whatever you say. You’re the stylist. 

Gamora: Now that she has the dress on, we need hair, makeup and nails. The tribute parade is in two hours. Mantis, you do her hair while Peter does her nails. After that, Drax will do her makeup. Remember, blood red lipstick, not scarlet. 

*After her prep team was finished with her, Natasha looked in the mirror. Her jet black wing eyeliner looked perfect with the shimmering red eye shadow and blood red lipstick. The detail on her nail art was astonishing. Her nails actually looked like burning coal. Her hair was curled and pulled half up into a braided bun. She looked like something out of a fairy tale. Nick Fury walked into the room to check on Natasha.*

Fury: Why are you wearing a spider web?

Gamora: It’s coal. 

Fury: That makes more sense. Although the spider thing might be an advantage. The sponsors will definitely remember a sort of spiderweb dress. 

Gamora: It’s coal! It just needs one more touch. *She brings over a pair of heels made to look like embers of coal.* These will pull the look together. Now we just need to get you to the parade.

*Bruce was sitting with the other mentors for the tribute parade. He was in awe of all of the costumes. He sat there captivated while Ceaser announced each of the districts. When the chariot for District 12 finally emerged, Bruce was a bit confused.*

Bruce: *to himself* A spiderweb dress? 

Ceaser: *over the intercom* Oh, look at those outfits. Coal and a spiderweb! I have one of the stylists from 12 up here with me and I just have to ask, what made you use different designs for them? 

Gamora: *into a mic* Actually, Ceaser, They’re both coal. 

Ceaser: Oh! Well I was going to make a comment about how the color scheme is similar to that of the deadly black widow, but it appears that was not your intention.

Gamora: It wasn’t my intention, but I guess it works too. 

Ceaser: You heard it here first, folks! We have an accidental black widow spider on our hands! 

Bruce: An accidental black widow? Now that’s really something.

District 4 male mentor: You’re telling me! The sponsors will remember her for sure. Somebody who seems deadly without even trying? That is entertainment gold. We all better up our game if we want to help our tributes.

*Natasha smiled to herself. Black widow. Now that was a name she could get used to.*


	6. Chapter 6

*It was the first day of training. Natasha pulled her hair back into a ponytail and went down to the training center. *

Fury: Romanoff! Let’s see what you can do. Where do you want to start? 

Natasha: Knife throwing. 

*Bruce watched in awe as Natasha hit each and every target in the bullseye with her knives. He then turned to Sammy, who had somehow managed to tie himself to his “ makeshift shelter” at the shelter building section. He taught Sammy how to untie the knot and went back to staring at Natasha, who was now working with her mentor on basic and tactical climbing.* 

Thor: *from behind him*: You know, if you don’t want everyone to know that she is the mystery girl, you should try not staring at her so much. 

Bruce: Who are you?

Thor: I’m Thor. I’m a mentor from District 5, power and energy. 

Bruce: I’m Bruce. I’m a mentor from District 3, technology.

Thor: I know. Let me teach you something about being a mentor. Sammy is the one you should be rooting for. None of these kids deserve to die, but this is the way things are. You need to focus on your tribute. Like it or not, 23 of these kids will be dead in a month. You are here to help your tribute not be one of them. I still remember the names of every tribute I’ve mentored, all of the ones I’ve failed. If you do all you can for Sammy, you’ll know you didn’t fail him. If you are rooting for anyone else, even a little bit, you’ll never forgive yourself. Although, if she dies you’ll probably have the same problem. Chances are they’ll both die and you’ll blame yourself for both. Anyway, it was nice meeting you. I’ll see you around. 

Bruce: *mumbling to himself* I need some air.

*Natasha was excelling at most of the stations. Her archery was sub-par, but she made up for that in knife throwing, climbing, plant and wildlife identification, and hand to hand combat skills. Soon, it was time for lunch. All of the tributes, mentors, stylists, and prep teams could mingle at lunch, and it wouldn’t be suspicious. She looked around but she couldn’t find Bruce anywhere. She wound up sitting with her stylist and prep team, as well as her mentor.*

Gamora: So, how’s training?

Natasha: It’s been going pretty well. I still haven’t figured out what I’m best at. It’s a tie between knife skills and hand to hand combat.

Gamora: In my experience, the swords are the easiest weapon to use. *They all give her funny looks* When I was a child, my father would bring my siblings and me with him to work on days we weren’t in school and he would let us play in the training center while he went to meetings and helped make decisions. It was like a playground to us. My sister would always climb up into the rafters, but I was never brave enough to follow. I’ve always had a terrible fear of heights. 

*They all continued eating and talking until they finished their lunches.* 

*Bruce knew he was missing lunch, but he couldn’t muster up an appetite. He left a note for Sammy that he was a little stressed being back in the training center and he was taking walk. He couldn’t handle all of the pressure. He decided to skip rocks on the lake at the park to clear his head. *

Bruce: I need to go back. Sammy is counting on me. Why me? Why did I ever have to run my mouth like that on live television? I need to get back to the training center. 

*Bruce went back to the training center and taught Sammy how to build traps and shelters. He even helped Sammy become proficient in a few weapons and basic climbing. Sammy was learning fast. Although, he couldn’t help but notice that his mentor kept stealing glances at a certain tribute from District 12. *

*About halfway through the training week, Natasha was approached by Bruce’s tribute, Sammy. *

Sammy: Does he love you?

Natasha: What?

Sammy: My mentor. Are you his mystery girl? 

Natasha: Yes. And to answer your first question, I hope so. 

Sammy: Does that mean he wants you to win instead of me?

Natasha: No, of course not. He is many things, but until these games are over being your mentor comes first. He told me himself. 

*Sammy walked away and Natasha got back to training. There was a lot to do by the end of the week. Nick Fury taught Natasha everything she needed to know, and she spent the rest of the week excelling in her training. Soon, it was the final day and time for the tributes to be evaluated. Natasha showed off her tactical climbing and knife throwing abilities. Even the head gamemaker seemed a little bit impressed. Natasha went out into the hallway to wait for the scores. Natasha couldn’t believe it. She scored a 10!*

*Bruce couldn’t believe it. Sammy scored a 4. After all of their training, he still didn’t have a chance. Was it that Bruce didn’t do enough? Maybe Natasha was distracting him. Sammy would never get any sponsors now. Bruce felt like a failure. He hoped Sammy would gain more appeal at the tribute interviews that night.*


	7. Chapter 7

*Natasha was very nervous for her interview. She needed people to like her, or else she didn’t stand a chance. Her stylist and prep team ran in excitedly.* 

Mantis: You are going to love your look tonight! 

Gamora: I decided to take advantage of the “ accidental black widow” thing , and I made this. *She pulls out a sleeveless floor length dark red dress with silver spiderweb embroidery on the skirt and a black sweater with an hourglass shape cut out of the back.* I know the interview outfits don’t need to be themed, but I thought this would help put you on the radar of the sponsors. That is, if your impressive rating didn’t put you there already. 

Natasha: *she goes and puts on the dress* I love it, but it still needs something. *she pulls out the locket* Can I wear my tribute token to my interview tonight? I want the person who got it for me to see me wearing it. Alive. 

Gamora: Yes, you can wear it. Especially since it goes so well with your dress. Here are your shoes. *She pulls out black flats with a red hourglass symbol on them* We need to hurry with your hair, makeup and nails. Your interview is in two hours. 

*Once her stylist and prep team are done with her, Natasha looks in the mirror. Her hair is in loose curls and pulled back with a black satin headband. Her nails were black with the same red hourglass symbol as her shoes and her dress. Her lips were the same color as they were for the parade, but she now sported silver eyeshadow instead of red and her eyeliner wing was a bit sharper. There was no turning back. She was, and would henceforth be known as, the black widow.*

*Bruce watched the interviews for 1 and 2, and soon Sammy’s turn arrived. He was wearing a holographic suit.*

Ceaser: So, tell me Sammy, how do you think you are going to do in the games? 

Sammy: I hope I do well. I’ve learned a lot of useful skills in the past week.

Ceaser: What are you most excited for if you win?

Sammy: Proving the people who gave me a four wrong. 

Ceaser: Oh, so you’re gonna show them, huh?

Sammy: Yeah. And, I have one more advantage.

Ceaser: What’s that?

Sammy: I have the best mentor. 

*Bruce was touched. He had to put 100% into his role as a mentor. Sammy was counting on him. The rest of the interviews flew by, and soon it was time for the second to last tribute. Natasha walked onto the stage looking absolutely stunning and she was wearing his locket. He was going to cry. He was going to cry in front of everyone. Thor, who was sitting next to him noticed, and “accidentally” spilled his water on Bruce. * 

Thor: Oh, I’m so sorry! Let me go get you a towel. *whispering* You’ll be okay. Nobody will know now. Tell me if you need someone to talk to after this. 

*Thor goes to get a towel.*  
* Back in District 12, Clint is at Natasha’s house with her parents watching the interviews on TV. *

Ceaser: *on the TV screen* So, I can see that we’ve truly embraced the accidental black widow thing from the tribute parade.

Natasha: *also on the screen* Yeah, well, they are native to my home district and my stylist was a really good sport about everybody misinterpreting her design. 

Clint: *from Natasha’s living room* Yes, this is good. She has a thing. She’s the black widow. Sponsors always remember the tributes who have a thing. She has a chance! She could win this!

Melina: Natasha thought Yelena could win last year, and she thought wrong. Don’t get your hopes up too much, and please don’t get mine up. 

Alexei: Quiet! Natasha is being interviewed!

Ceaser: Tell me, Natasha, do you have anyone back home rooting for you?

Natasha: Well, I have my parents, and my best friend Clint, and of course there’s my cat, Liho. *looks directly at camera* You guys are remembering to feed Liho, right? 

Alexei: Oh no! Melina, We’ve been feeding Liho, right? 

Melina: Of course we have.

Ceaser: So, what’s your story?

Natasha: Well, I grew up in the merchant section of District 12 with my mom, my dad, and my sister. My parents lived in the seam until they started a spice shop and moved. We don’t know where I came from originally, just that my parents found me abandoned in the snow some time in January. They took me in and raised me as their own because they couldn’t have a child of their own. When I was three, they adopted my sister, Yelena. We knew she was from 12 because they adopted her instead of finding her. Last year, she was in the games and she lost. 

Ceaser: Wow! So you are the second child in your family reaped for the games!

Natasha: Yeah, it’s a crazy coincidence. 

*Natasha continues her interview, answering all of Ceaser’s questions.*

Ceaser: And that concludes our interview with the one and only Natasha Romanoff, AKA The Black Widow! 

*Natasha exited the stage. After Ash’s interview, all of the tributes went back on so that everyone could get one final look at them, but then it was time to go back to their rooms for the final time. She wasn’t even changed yet when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it and Bruce ran in. He took off his disguise and kissed her.*

Natasha: What are you doing here? Somebody could catch you!

Bruce: I know. I just couldn’t let you go into the arena tomorrow without doing that one more time. I needed us to have a proper goodbye because chances are this is it.

Natasha: I could be dead tomorrow. 

Bruce: I have no choice but to root against you.

Natasha: I guess the odds were never in our favor. 

Bruce: I guess not. 

*They stand in awkward silence for a moment.*

Natasha: Well, anyway, I should probably get some sleep. I have a big day tomorrow. 

Bruce: Yes. You do. And I should be going. I need to tie up any loose ends regarding the whole mentor thing. Goodbye. 

Natasha: *kisses him goodbye* Goodbye. 

*Natasha changed out of her outfit from the interview and into her pajamas. This time tomorrow, she’d either be in the arena or dead. *


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say mentor podium, I mean a little table with a tablet embedded that gives the mentors statistics and sponsor information about their tribute and tells them what their tribute needs. I wasn’t quite sure what to call it. Also, a kunai is a throwing knife. I switched to real time narration to show the fast paced and sudden nature of the games. Finally, the sponsor gifts are going to come with notes and in protective casing because it is helpful to the plot. I am aware that this only happens in the movies and not in the books.

* Natasha was to go into the arena in two hours. She had 5 more minutes to talk to her mentor, and then it was time for her stylist to get her dressed and ready to go into the arena.*

Fury: Ok, let’s review. Always watch your back. You will never be truly safe in this arena. Every time that cannon goes off, that’s one less opponent for you to face. Remember, I believe in you. Just follow my advice and do your best and you can win this. 

Natasha: Thank you, Nick. Really. You’ve been an amazing mentor. 

Fury: Now go. We wouldn’t want you to be late. 

*Natasha meets her stylist, Gamora, in the catacomb under the arena. Gamora hands her an outfit and rushes her to go change. The outfit seems to be designed for cold weather, as it consists of a long sleeved shirt, a waterproof down coat, waterproof pants, a knitted hat, and thin waterproof gloves.*

Gamora: This should keep you nice and warm while limiting your mobility as little as possible. Yours is black because you’re from 12. The other tributes all have the same outfit. 

Natasha: It’s pretty comfortable. 

Gamora: Good. You’ll be wearing it for a while. It’s designed to stay clean longer than most outfits, and you don’t get extra clothes in the arena.

*The stand in silence for a moment.*

Gamora: Is it true what you said? About being found as a baby and not knowing where you came from? 

Natasha: Yeah, why?

Gamora: Because I was the same way. Maybe we’re from the same place.

Natasha: Maybe.

*more silence*

Gamora: Oh! I almost forgot! *puts locket on Natasha* Your token got approved. Now get in the tube! 90 seconds until they put you in the arena. Good luck. I mean, *mockingly* may the odds be ever in your favor.

*Natasha went up the tube. She was in the arena. She looks around her and sees a snowy field on the edge of an evergreen forest in the middle of a snowstorm. She could hardly even see the cornucopia. The countdown ends and a horn bellows. She runs to the cornucopia and grabs a backpack and a set of knives. As she is about to retreat into the forest, she sees the girl from District 7 trying to attack somebody with an ax. Sammy! She couldn’t let Bruce’s tribute die in the first 5 minutes of the games. She throws her kunai into the girl’s chest, grabs her knife, the girl’s ax, and the girl’s backpack, and ushers Sammy into the forest. She hides them both behind a tree.*

Natasha: Okay, are you hurt?

Sammy: No, I’m okay. 

Natasha: What did you get from the cornucopia? 

Sammy: Just this canteen of water. 

Natasha: Okay, here. *she begins looking through the backpacks and dividing the supplies* You can have this backpack, which will contain your canteen, iodine, a fire starter, a sleeping bag, some rope, beef sticks, dried apricots, and a switchblade. Do you know how to use an ax? 

Sammy: Not really. 

Natasha: So I’ll keep that and give you a hatchet. *she pulls a hatchet out of her backpack* They are easier to use. 

Sammy: Does this mean we’re allies?

Natasha: No, I don’t like the idea of allies. Just think of us as friends. Now go find somewhere safe! Good luck!

Sammy: Okay, thanks Natasha! * Sammy runs away from her.*

*Natasha goes to find a safe place to “ set up camp.” She runs toward the middle of the woods. She sifts through her backpack to see what she wound up with. A roll of crackers, cashews, a canteen of water, iodine, several knives, an ax, a sleeping bag, and a small first aid kit. The wind begins blowing even colder. She needs to find shelter. Luckily, winters could be brutal in District 12, so she knew what to do. As children, Yelena and Natasha would always build snow forts that looked like snow banks, and Natasha remembers exactly how. She gets started right away. As she is building, she hears 5 cannon shots in the distance. The bloodbath is officially over. *

*Bruce watches from The Capitol. He has two screens in his room, one that shows him Sammy at all times and one that shows him all of the other tributes. He watches as Natasha saves Sammy, her enemy, and gives him supplies, sending him on his way and expecting nothing in return. He knows she did it for him.* 

Bruce: *to himself* I wonder if anyone has sponsored Sammy yet. *He looks down at his mentor podium and sees that Sammy is still listed as least likely to win. * Oh well. His odds may change soon enough.

* Nick Fury sits in his room watching his screens and podium. Sponsors were going nuts for Natasha because of that amazing throw. All of the buzz was about “The Black Widow” and her deadly “bite.” Fury could hardly believe it himself. A girl who had never killed anything in her life manages to throw a kunai and hit a girl square in the heart in the middle of a blizzard! That was something nobody could ignore. She then proceeded to help the competition, but luckily the viewers only saw his tribute’s lethality and not her compassion. For the first time in decades, a tribute from 12 was ranked second most likely to win.*

*President Snow was not happy. How could this be happening?*

President Snow: She’s a favorite to WIN?!

Hela: I don’t know how it happened. That girl is a fighter!

Snow: No matter. This is only the first day. Who knows if she actually has what it takes to last. 

*It’s now the second day in the arena. A total of seven tributes were killed the day before, including Ash, the boy from 12. Natasha wakes up and puts on her jacket. She can’t stay in one place for too long, or else she’s a sitting duck. She can’t help but think about the girl she killed the day before.*

Natasha: *to herself* Remember what Clint said about the girl who killed your sister. She had to to survive. You had to do this to win. Come on, Nat. Get it together! 

* A silver parachute lands next to Natasha. She reads the note aloud.*

Natasha: If you want more sponsorships like this one, show us some more of that black widow bite. May the odds be ever in your favor, Nick Fury. 

* She opens the silver casing and finds hot soup. Perfect. Something to fill her up and warm her up. That way, she could save her crackers and nuts for later in the games when sponsor gifts were more expensive and thus harder to come by. She ducks down under the branches by the base of a fairly large spruce tree and eats her soup. As soon as she’s done eating, she hears voices.*

District 1 girl: A snow shelter!

District 4 girl: *shivering excessively* Somebody must be around!

District 2 boy: Let’s find them! 

* Careers. The shivering girl must be from District 4 because she wouldn’t be used to the cold. Natasha knows that she will need to strike first to get away. She slowly rises until she can see her target. She decided on the boy from District 2, as he seemed to be leading the expedition. She throws her kunai and hits him in the heart, just like the girl from 7. She runs out from her hiding spot and gets out of there with her supplies as fast as she can. A cannon fires. The two girls were in pursuit and she had to get to safety. She lost them after about 5 minutes of running, but she lays low for another ten minutes or so.*

*Back in The Capitol, Ceaser Flickerman is hosting the games, as always.*

Ceaser: Whoa, wow! Another impressive display from Natasha! That one has some bite! Just like a deadly black widow spider, she came out of the shadows, made her kill, and fled back into hiding. Not to mention the tribute she just knocked out was Ryder, favorite to win. This puts her in his position. Natasha Romanoff is now favorite to win.


	9. Chapter 9

* Natasha was crouching in her hiding spot when a realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She left her kunai in the body.*

Natasha: Shit! *She rummages through her backpack to see what she still has.* I still have a dagger. That should work. Not to mention I have a pocket knife and an ax. *She looks at the sky. It looks to be about noon, but it will probably snow soon. She hears a cannon shot in the distance.

Natasha: That’s nine dead, 15 left. Not to mention it’s only day two. This must be a brutal year. 

* Bruce was watching his screen when Sammy was ambushed. He knew Sammy was a long shot, but Bruce was still having trouble believing he was dead. Natasha had given up crucial supplies for nothing. Bruce walks down to lunch, where the other mentors are waiting to give him advice. *

Thor: Okay, you have two options: you can go home or you can stay here and watch the games on your screen that shows you all of the tributes at once. If you watch it at home, you’ll only see what they air. Also, if you stay in The Capitol, you can sponsor tributes and hang out with your fellow victors.

Bruce: I thought mentors weren’t allowed to be sponsors. 

Thor: Not unless both of the tributes from your district are dead, which they are. 

Bruce: So I can sponsor anyone I want?

Fury: Well, yes. But I don’t see why you would want to. 

District 4 female mentor: Yeah, anyone you could have been rooting for is already out. 

Bruce: Yeah. Anyone. 

* President Snow is in a meeting with his head gamemaker and a few of his advisors.*

Snow: How is she still alive? I thought I made it clear that we need this “ secret sweetheart” out of the way!

Hela: She’s doing great in the arena.

Thanos: And she’s become a fan favorite. The people love her. She’s been nicknamed “The Black Widow.”

Snow: So if we have an arena event that kills her, there will be a public outcry. What am I supposed to do now? What if she wins? 

Thanos: If she wins, stage an introduction to Banner. It will look like they just met and the entire country will have a new couple to go nuts for. And both of them will be completely under our control. They’ll say whatever we want because they both have so much to lose. We let the games run their course. If she wins, she wins. And if either of them step out of line, we kill the other, make it look like an accident. We will make it clear to them that that is our angle. Besides, there’s still a pretty slim chance she’ll even survive.

Snow: So we use her as a public figure to unite the people, then? That’s brilliant. She dies, we don’t have to worry about her anymore. She wins, and we have a public figure the people already adore. It’s genius. 

*Nick Fury couldn’t believe all of the sponsorships that were flowing in. With this much money, he could almost send Natasha a new kunai, but he decided on hot tea instead. It’s a tradition in District 12 to drink mint tea in the evening, so it would both warm her up and give her a taste of home.*

*Natasha sets up her snow shelter for the night and allows herself to eat two crackers and a handful of cashews.*

Natasha: The sunset sure is beautiful tonight. This would be kind of nice if it weren’t for the fact that I could be killed at any moment. * A silver parachute drops from the sky. She reads the note aloud to herself.* To warm your body and your heart. Here’s a little taste of home, Nick Fury. *She smells the tea* Mint tea!

*Natasha drinks the tea and settles down for the night. She sees Sammy’s face in the sky and can’t help but feel bad for Bruce. He really wanted to help Sammy. The next two days are pretty uneventful, although she is almost out of food. On the fifth day, she decides to go out and forage for some and stumbles upon the career camp. The boy who was supposed to be keeping watch was asleep. She throws her dagger and hits his heart to make sure it’s safe. He is the only one there. She takes back her knife and takes a small amount of food and water. As she is leaving, she notices a holly bush with winterberries, which are deadly poisonous. She leaves a sprig on their food pile and goes along on her way. The careers without a doubt heard the cannon and would be back any minute. She runs and finds a new place to set up camp in an even more secluded location. Throughout the night, she hears two more cannon shots. In the morning, she recieves another parachute.*

Natasha: *reading the note aloud* That’s what call a poisonous bite. Way to go, spider. You’re halfway there, Nick Fury. *She opens the silver casing* Wow, more soup!

*Natasha eats the soup. The next three days go by pretty normally. Two more tributes die during that time. Ten are left. Still, nobody knows how long these games could go on. Natasha doesn’t know how much longer she can take. These games need to end, and soon. Otherwise, she will run out of resources. And the best way to end the games faster and get resources was to make another kill. She begins creeping through the low branches of trees in search of other tributes.*

Natasha: *quietly, to herself* What has become of me? 

*She tracks down a boy from District 10 and silently takes him out from behind, hitting him in the back of his head with her dagger. He never even saw her coming. She sifts through his supplies and finds the switchblade she gave Sammy. This must be Sammy’s killer. She took the blade along with the hatchet, a sword, some beef sticks, and a canteen of water. He didn’t have any other supplies worth taking. She finds a new place to set up camp and receives another silver parachute. She reads the note aloud.*

Natasha: Let’s make your bite a bit more toxic. Coat your blades, Nick Fury. * She looks inside the casing.* A tub of poison and a paintbrush to coat with. Well played, Nick.


	10. Chapter 10

*Natasha coats her sword in the poison. So this is what the people want to see? She decides to not make any more offensive strikes for now. A few more days pass. They’ve been in the arena for about 10 days. Roughly two more tributes died during this time. Seven are remaining. She needs to get more food again. She can’t use her poison sword to hunt, or she’ll poison herself. She gets in position with her dagger and waits. A deer passes. Natasha takes it down with her dagger in one throw to the heart. She skins it and cooks some of its meat over a fire. The fire draws attention to her position. A girl from 8 and a boy from 11 find her. *

Natasha: *internally* Time to use that poisoned sword.

*She stabs the girl in the gut and the boy in the chest. The boy dies first. The girl whimpers as the poison sets in. Natasha can’t just watch her in pain. She finishes the girl off quickly with a dagger to the chest. She feels bad leaving the rest of the deer behind, but she has no choice. Others may find her. 5 tributes are left. *

*Bruce watches from his room. He can see all of the tributes at once. Natasha is hiding under a spruce tree and crying. Something about Natasha seemed a bit off. Recently, watching her had become harder. Part of her was disappearing. She was being weighed down by guilt. Worst of all, she was all alone in the arena. She didn’t have anyone to turn to. Bruce promises himself that if she wins, he will do anything in his power to help her. He knows what it’s like to go through life haunted by the images of 23 dead children.*

* That evening back in District 12, Natasha’s parents and Clint watch the highlights for the day. Natasha’s kill count keeps getting higher and higher, but her spirits get lower and lower. They continue watching the screen as a tribute from 5 freezes to death. There were only four tributes left. *

Melina: Oh, I can’t watch. This is where we lost Yelena last year. The final four. 

Alexei: It’ll be okay. Yelena showed less than half of the promise Natasha does. 

Clint: Am I the only one that’s worried about Nat’s mental health? She’s probably thinking all of those things she said about Yelena’s killer about herself right now. You saw her face as that girl from 8 was writhing in agony. Even if she ever comes home, she’s probably never going to be the same. 

Melina: Right. I wasn’t thinking about that. 

Alexei: If she wins, she needs to know that we still love her no matter what she’s done. 

* Natasha sits under her tree. She hears another cannon shot. The fourth one that day.*

Natasha: Three more of us are left. I don’t know how much more of this I can take. 

*She sleeps through the night. Around lunch time the next day, another cannon fires. Whoever was left, they would be coming for Natasha now. And come for her they did. The girl from District 2 finds her. Natasha tries to fight back, but her chances are slim. Cornered, she clutches her locket, grabs her dagger, and hopes harder than she’s ever hoped before.*

*Bruce watches as she clutches her locket. He covers his eyes. He can’t watch.*

* Back in 12, Clint, Melina, and Alexis watch as Natasha is cornered.*

Clint: Oh no, Nat! I can’t watch. *He covers his eyes. A moment later, a cannon fires.*


	11. Chapter 11

*After he hears the cannon shot, Clint completely zones out. Nat’s dead. She’s dead. He just knows it. Clint feels something shaking his shoulder. *

Alexei: Clint! Clint! She won!

Clint: * snaps out of it* What?

Alexei: She won! 

Melina: She’s alive! She won! She’s coming home!

*They all start crying tears of relief and joy.* 

*She won! Bruce breathes a sigh of relief. She survived.*

* Nick Fury jumps and yells with joy. For the first time ever, he had mentored a winning tribute! *

*Natasha won the games, but at what cost? She’s a killer now. Worst of all, she has nobody to turn to. Not her mom, her dad, Clint, or even Bruce had ever killed another human being before. She’s the only one, other than Yelena. But Yelena is gone. Natasha wants nothing more than to go home. A hovercraft from The Capitol picks her up, checks her for injuries, and takes her back to her room from the training days.*

Natasha: What do I do now? 

Loki: Well, first you should take a nice, long shower. After that, an avox will bring you a decent meal. Once you’re clean and done eating, you’re expected to mingle with any former victors that are still in town. You’re a public figure now, and the people love to see public figures becoming friends. A message to you from the president himself: Even if you’ve met some of them before, pretend this is your first time being introduced. In about a week, you will have one last interview and then you’ll be sent back to District 12 to get moved into your new house in victor’s village. Since you’re 18, your parents can’t live with you. 

Natasha: Okay, thanks Loki.

* This information lifted Natasha’s spirits quite a bit. She was allowed to talk to Bruce.*

* Bruce had a message from the president delivered to him. He was glad that he could interact with Nat as long as he pretended not to know her. The Capitol might actually let them be together, even if their entire relationship was on the president’s terms. He loved her so much he didn’t care.* 

* Gamora may be young, but she isn’t stupid. She knows exactly what’s going on between Bruce and Natasha. Gamora has an idea. She gets started on an emerald dress, the same color as Bruce’s outfit for his interview the year before.* 

* Natasha took a 40 minute shower. For the first time in almost two weeks, she was clean. She put on some clothes and an avox brought her a meal. After she was done eating her dinner, she walked down to the victor’s area in the building.*

Fury: There she is! The newest victor! Everyone, this is Natasha. 

Natasha: *waves* Hi everybody.

Bruce: * shaking her hand* Hello. It’s nice to meet you, Natasha.

Natasha: It’s nice to meet you too. And please, call me Nat.

District 1 female mentor: You must be very proud of her, Nick. That girl is ruthless. 

District 2 male mentor: Yes. She was impressive in the arena! Any tribute will be lucky to have her as a mentor.

Thor: Maybe we should cool it with the Hunger Games talk for a bit. She did just get out of the arena today. She’s probably a bit shaken. *Shakes her hand* I’m Thor, by the way. District 5. And the girl passed out on the ground is Brunnhilde. She’s pretty close with Haymitch. If you ever need a friend to talk to, I’m always willing to help. 

Natasha: Thank you. 

Steve: Steve. District 7, lumber.

Natasha: Nice to meet you.

District 4 male mentor: You have some bite. 

District 4 female mentor: Yeah, we were pretty impressed. 

*The room began spinning. Natasha saw the faces of every person she had killed. She heard several voices saying things like “ stop crowding her” and “back up.” She blacked out on the floor. When she woke up, Bruce was standing above her. A cool, damp cloth rested on her forehead.*

Bruce: Ok, good. She’s awake. I told you guys to stop crowding her and Thor warned you about bringing up the games so soon.

Natasha: What happened?

Bruce: You’re okay. You just had a severe panic attack and you passed out. 

Fury: We’re lucky Bruce was here. He got first aid training back in 3, so he knew what to do. 

Bruce: I think you should go back to your room for the night. I’ll walk \with you to make sure you get there safely. Here, grab hold of my arm. 

* He helps her up and walks her to the elevator. He takes her to her room.*

Natasha: Thank you for helping me. *Goes into the bathroom and changes into her pajamas.*

Bruce: It’s no big deal. We’ve all gone through this at some point. Now you better get some sleep. *starts to leave*

Natasha: Wait! Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? I don’t want to be alone with my thoughts. 

Bruce: Sure. What do you want me to do?

Natasha: Maybe just talk to me and play with my hair or something. Just until I fall asleep. It’s fine if you don’t want to. 

Bruce: No, I’ll stay.


	12. Chapter 12

*Natasha woke up the morning after the games ended and found a little note next to her bed.*

The note: Hey. I stayed with you until you fell asleep, just like you asked. If you need someone to sit by at breakfast, I’ll save you a seat. Steve and Thor agreed to help form a protective barrier to prevent people from bothering you. I know you don’t really know them yet, but I promise they’re cool. If you want to stay in your room for breakfast, that’s cool too. Just press the little button next to your bed to call in an avox. If you want to come down to breakfast, there should be some clothes hung up on your bathroom door. That’s what it was like for me last year, at least. I have to tell you, the cinnamon buns here are amazing. If you thought the food was good during your training, you are going to love being a victor. I hope to see you at breakfast.- Bruce. 

* Natasha smiled. She got dressed, brushed her teeth, and went down to breakfast. She sat down next to Bruce with her plate.*

Bruce: I can see you took my advice on the cinnamon bun thing. 

Natasha: Yes. Yes I did. And you were right. These are good.

Bruce: So, how did you sleep? 

Natasha: I slept fine. I was really tired. I woke up to a really nice note on my end table. 

Bruce: Well, that’s good to hear. 

Natasha: How about you?

Bruce: It’s been the same for the last year. The games change you. 

Natasha: So I’ll never get a good night’s sleep again?

Bruce: Probably not. Not unless you have something there that makes you feel safe. Like a pet or a stuffed animal. 

Natasha: Or a person.

Bruce: Yeah.

*They eat silently for a moment*

Bruce: So, have you picked a hobby yet? 

Natasha: Have I what?

Bruce: Well, victors don’t need jobs because of our winnings, so we each have to pick a hobby to pursue for the rest of our lives. The Capitol makes us. Mine is inventing. I do the same things I did before, except I don’t need to get paid for it. 

Natasha: Well, I have no idea what I am going to pick. I’m not really good at anything. 

Bruce: Maybe I can help you find something. Are you interested in astronomy? What about candle making? Maybe you could tap dance, or write poetry. Do you like puppets?

Natasha: Whoa, hey! I don’t need to decide right now! I’ll keep all of those in mind. 

*The rest of the day went by pretty well. She mostly rested to recover from the games. That night, she had a nightmare. Before she even knew what she was doing, she ran down to the third floor and knocked on the door to a mentor room. *

Bruce: Nat? What are you doing here? It’s three in the morning. 

Natasha: I… I had a nightmare and I don’t really know anybody else here. 

Bruce: Okay. You’ll be okay. We’ve all been there. Here, come in and sit down. Do you need someone to talk to?

Natasha: *walks into the room* I was in the arena. 

Bruce: *hugs her* You’re safe now. * starts stroking her hair*

Natasha: Was it like this for you in the beginning?

Bruce: For most of us, it never stops. 

Natasha: Great. So now I have to deal with this for the rest of my life?

Bruce: I’m sorry.

Natasha: It isn’t your fault I’m a killer. 

Bruce: It isn’t your fault either. They made you do this.

Natasha: You never did. 

Bruce: That isn’t true. I didn’t do any direct confrontations. I poisoned seven other tributes with nightlock. I secretly put it in their food supplies, and it haunts me every day. Almost everyone here regrets what they had to do to win. You aren’t alone. Thor electrocuted four tributes. Even Steve killed six people with his ax. Brunnhilde drinks her way through life because she decapitated about twelve people with a sword. They made us this way. We had no choice. 

Natasha: That’s horrible.

Bruce: Yeah, but there’s nothing we can do about it. 

*They stand in silence hugging for another moment.*

Natasha: Well, I should probably try to go back to sleep. 

Bruce: Feel free to stay here if you want. So we can keep each other safe. 

Natasha: Thanks. Maybe I will. 

*The next morning, Natasha woke up cuddling with Bruce. She rushed back up to her room to change out of her pajamas. As far as everyone knew, they just met. If anyone found out there was anything going on between them, they’d both be dead within a day. She got dressed and went down to breakfast. For the rest of the week, Natasha and Bruce fell asleep together and comforted one another after nightmares. Soon, it was the end of the week and time for the final interview and the train rides home. Natasha sat in her room waiting for her stylist and prep team.*

Mantis: Hey, Natasha! 

Gamora: I have the perfect dress for you. I know you tend to like red but… *She pulls out a simple long-sleeved skater style dress with a gradient from emerald to pastel green. * I think this will go well with your locket. And these shoes. *She pulls out shiny silver flats.* Green and silver look really nice with red hair Also, this fabric is really comfortable. You get to keep everything I design you, by the way.

Natasha: *thinking* She knows.

Natasha: I love it!

* Natasha got changed and her prep team finished getting her ready. After they were done, she looked in the mirror. This look was a lot simpler than the others. Her eye shadow was silver, and Drax used a lot less than usual. Her lipstick was light pink instead of blood red. Her hair was pulled aside into a braid and adorned with an emerald satin headband and fake daisies. Her nails were silver. She looked like a fairy. *

*Bruce Watched as Natasha did her final interview before her victory tour. She looked radiant and she handled the interview flawlessly. Bruce always messed up in interviews (duh), but Natasha seemed to have a knack for being in the public eye. Although he did notice that whenever Ceaser asked her a question that made her uncomfortable, she clutched her locket. *

* Bruce helped Natasha get all of her things together and kissed her goodbye. They both got on separate trains home. *

*Natasha arrived home in District 12 and Clint immediately hit her with the world’s biggest tackle hug.*

Clint: Nat! You’re home! We knew you could do it! 

Melina: * hugging her* We are so glad to see you again, pumpkin!

Alexei: * hugging her and crying tears of joy* Welcome back!


	13. Chapter 13

* 6 months after winning the games, Natasha was dreading her victory tour. She finally knew what Bruce meant when he said it was terrible to be revered for being the only survivor of a glorified massacre of children. If Yelena were here, she’d be Natasha’s best source of moral support, but she had been dead for two and a half years at this point. Still, she had Clint. He was basically her brother. The only good thing about this whole tour thing was going to be seeing Bruce again. She managed to convince her escort, Loki, to let her stay in 3 a bit longer to “ Get to know the locals.” Natasha stood up off of her hill and walked down to her house (where she lived alone with Liho) to hone her chosen skill. The hobby she chose was ballet, and she was really enjoying it. *

Natasha: Well, Liho, I should probably start packing for my victory tour. The train comes at 8 AM tomorrow and I don’t want to be late.

* Natasha got on the train and saw a lot of familiar faces. Her mentor, Nick Fury; her escort, Loki Odinson; her stylist, Gamora Zen-Titan; and her prep team, (Drax, Peter, and Mantis.)*

Natasha: (To her stylist and prep team) What are you guys doing here?

Gamora: My father forced me to be here because I was your stylist for the games and now I’m basically your personal fashion designer.

Mantis: We’re here to make sure you look good no matter where we are!

Drax: You’ll have a different outfit for each district based on the weather. 

Peter: I hope you’re ready to blow everyone away!

Loki: You do have all of your speeches finished, right? 

Natasha: *holds up notebook* Yeah. I have them right here.

Loki: Also, why did you want an extra half hour in three but no extra time anywhere else?

Natasha: I made friends with one of the victors. I just want to talk to him a bit to see how he’s doing.

Fury: So the talking to him on the phone every single day isn’t enough for you? 

Natasha: It’s just not the same. Nothing compares to seeing a friend in person.

Fury: Right… a friend.

*Nick Fury knew what was going on. They were together. And they probably had been for a lot longer than they even claimed to know each other. Still, Nick decided to keep quiet as it was probably a matter of safety. * 

*Natasha arrived in District 3 right on schedule. Natasha’s stylist and prep team got her ready to do her speech.*

Loki: Okay, is everybody ready? Good. Now remember, these people probably remember you because you saved that kid. What was his name? Sammy? So they’ll probably want to talk to you. If you feel bombarded at any point in time, you can go to a less crowded area as long as you are back on the train within an hour. Understood?

Natasha: Yes.

*Natasha gave her speech and talked to a few people while she tried to find Bruce. She found him and they ran behind a building where nobody could see them. *

Bruce: *hugging her* How are you? I feel like it’s been forever. Is your tour going well?

Natasha: The tour is bringing back terrible memories, but at least nobody can tell.

Bruce: Well, you gave an amazing speech.

Natasha: I’m so glad we got time to talk. It was nearly impossible to convince Loki to give me an extra half hour here.

Bruce: I’m glad you did.

*They sat down on a bench and continued talking and holding hands until she had to leave. They kissed each other goodbye and she ran back to the train.*

Loki: Natasha! You are a minute late! I said be back here within an hour! What if we’re late to District 2 now?

Natasha: We’re expected to arrive in District 2 six hours early.

Loki: Still, I expect punctuality from all of you.

Natasha: Sorry. It won’t happen again.

Loki: It better not.

Natasha: I’ll see you guys at dinner.

*Natasha went to her personal sleeping car ( It was basically a bedroom on wheels.) and sat on her bed. She couldn’t believe she had to wait another six months to see Bruce again. She sat there playing with Liho for about two hours until she heard a knock at her door.*

Fury: Romanoff! What the hell were you thinking?!

Natasha: What was I thinking when?

Fury: Come in here and look at the news.

Natasha: Okay… *She walks into the “living room” car and sees a picture of her kissing Bruce on the screen.* What?! How did they get that picture?!

Lady on the screen: All rumors of a romance between Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton were put to rest today when footage revealing who our newest victor has actually fallen for was released to the public by The Capitol. The pair met six months ago following her victory in The Hunger Games.

Natasha: Oh no. This is bad. This is really really bad. The Capitol doesn’t like people from different districts getting together! What if they already had him killed?

Gamora: The Capitol had to approve this and air it, remember?

*Natasha breathes a sigh of relief.* 

Fury: Still, you should have been more careful. You’re going to be even more in the public eye than before. If you thought you needed to watch your step before, you haven’t seen anything yet. 

Lady on the screen: I’m sure you’re all just as eager as I am to see more of Panem’s newest perfect pair. 

* Bruce heard a knock at his door two hours after the story about him and Natasha aired. He opened the door to see a tall purple man standing outside of his house.*

Thanos: I am Thanos, the closest advisor to President Snow and I am here with a message from the president himself. You are allowed to be with Natasha, but on our terms. 

Bruce: What are your terms? 

Thanos: You do as we say, not one step out of line. Remember, everyone is always watching, so whenever you two are together, you need to be the perfect couple. Holding hands, hugging, sitting close, and anything else you can do to make sure the public thinks you are madly in love. 

Bruce: We are madly in love.

Thanos: So this should be easy for you. If you go against us in any way, well… let’s just say that Natasha won’t be the first former victor to be lost in a tragic accident. Oh, and one more thing. This conversation never happened, unless you want both Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark dead. 

Bruce: I understand. Will that be all? 

Thanos: No. You’re coming back to The Capitol with me. President Snow wants you at the party we are having in Natasha’s honor at the end of her victory tour. The people want to see more of you two, and we wouldn’t want to disappoint them. Pack your things, you’ll be home in four days. 

*The next two days of the victory tour go pretty well. Before they knew it, they were in The Capitol.* 

Loki: I hope you are ready for the biggest party you’ve ever attended!

Gamora: She just needs to get dressed and have her hair, nails, and makeup done. 

* Natasha went into the bathroom of her hotel room in The Capitol to see how she looked. Her dress was red with a white cardigan, white tights, and shiny black heels. Her hair was loosely curled and pulled into a low ponytail with a black satin bow. Her nails were red. She had a smokey eye with wing liner and blood red lipstick. *

Natasha: I’m ready! 

Loki: Excellent. Let’s get into position for your big entrance.

*At the party*

Loki: Now please make way for our guest of honor, Natasha Romanoff! 

*Natasha enters the party with Loki and Nick Fury. Everyone is dancing and there is so many different kinds of food. The decorations are show stopping. *

Natasha: This is the biggest party I have ever seen.

Loki: And it’s all for you!

Natasha: What should I do first?

Fury: In my experience, you grab a pate of food and mingle with the other guests. Whatever you do, don’t take the drinks they hand out on the square platters. They make you sick so you can keep eating. I mistakenly drank one in front of everyone at my party, and I’m hoping to spare you the embarrassment. 

Natasha: They make themselves sick? That is disgusting and vile in more ways than one. 

Fury: You’re right, but don’t dwell on it. Go, enjoy your party.

*Natasha took Nick’s advice and mingled with the guests. She decided to try a red drink from a round platter. As she was enjoying her drink, she felt a hand on her shoulder.*  
Bruce: Excuse me, Miss. Romanoff? Would you do me the honor of joining me on the dance floor?

Natasha: *turns around* Bruce! 

Bruce: In the flesh. 

Natasha: *hugging him* What are you doing here?

Bruce: President Snow helped arrange this so I could surprise you! 

Natasha: Snow arranged this? Why?

Bruce: Never mind that, just dance with me! We’re together, does it really matter why? 

Natasha: I guess not. 

*They danced together, much to the excitement of the party guests. After that, they decided to sit on the edge of a fountain and share a plate of snacks. *

Bruce: So, has anything changed in the past three days?

Natasha: Yeah, the entire country knows about our relationship. 

Bruce: *grabbing her hand* You scared? 

Natasha: A little, but I know I’ll be fine as long as I have you. 

Bruce: Well then you’re in luck because you’ll always have me. 

Natasha: Do you promise? 

Bruce: I promise. *kisses her forehead* Now, let’s enjoy the rest of your party.

*They spend the rest of the party right next to each other, holding hands. Bruce followed Natasha as she answered questions and met Capitol citizens. That night, they realized their rooms were right next to each other. *

Natasha: Well, goodnight. I’ll see you tomorrow morning before I go back to 12. 

Bruce: Yeah, goodnight. *he kisses her* I love you.

Natasha: I love you too. Now get some sleep. 

*Natasha knew Bruce was acting weird. She just didn’t know why. That night, she had another nightmare. She’d been having them practically every night since the games, but she still wasn’t used to them. She petted Liho for comfort and decided that she’d probably sleep better if she wasn’t alone.*

Natasha: Should I? No. No, I should let him sleep. He already had to deal with me for a whole week right after the games. *she hears a knock at her door* Who could that be? *she opens the door*

Bruce: Hey Nat. Can I come in?

Natasha: Of course. Honestly, I was just going to see you. I had a nightmare. 

Bruce: So did I. 

*They fell asleep together. The next morning, they both went home. Natasha gave her speech in 12, officially ending her victory tour. *


	14. Chapter 14

*President Snow was sitting in a room with his closest advisor and his head gamemaker. They needed a way to make this year’s games interesting, and they had very few ideas on how to do it. It was time for a brainstorming session. *

Snow: The people want to see drama. You know how nuts they went last week when we gave them an exciting “new” romance to root for! We need something riveting. Something that will stir the pot. 

Thanos: What if we made the arena multiple different terrains?

Snow: No. That’s too predictable.

Thanos: But it’s never been done before.

Snow: No! It’s too inside the box!

Hela: I have an idea.

Snow: Well, don’t just sit there, spit it out!

Hela: We could put the love between a certain pair of victors to the test. 

Snow: I’m listening. 

Hela: There is nothing these two won’t do for their best friends, and both of their best friends have little cousins. And if one of them helps a tribute win for the sake of their friend…

Snow: They’d be setting the other up to let their best friend down! That’s brilliant! This is why you are my head gamemaker. You are a clever girl Hela. Very clever. Thanos! Get your daughter to be a stylist again. She really put the focus on Natasha last year, and her friends made an excellent prep team, especially my niece and nephew.

Thanos: So you want Gamora, Mantis, Drax, and Peter on 12 or 3?

Snow: 12. 

Hela: But sir, Drax was promoted to District 9 this year. 

Snow: Thanos, you have two daughters. Just get your older one to do makeup. 

*Later in Thanos’s house*

Gamora and Nebula: What?!

Nebula: You want ME to work UNDER HER?! Do you know how humiliating it is to take orders from your little sister? 

Gamora: I can’t believe you’re forcing me to design clothes AGAIN! 

Thanos: I know you don’t want to, little one, but the president admires your talent. 

Nebula: What about me?

Thanos: You were the only one we could get who would work under a 17 year old! Other than Mantis and Peter, of course. 

Nebula: *hiding a smile* Wait, Mantis is going to be there? What are we waiting for? Let’s schedule a meeting right now! 

Gamora: The games are in 6 months, Nebula. We don’t even know who our tribute is yet. 

*District 12, 6 months later. * 

Loki: Ladies first! *draws a name.* Wanda Maximoff! 

Natasha: *thinking* Of course Clint’s cousin is the one that got reaped. What is with all of this bad reaping luck recently? 

Pietro: WHAT?!

Wanda: *walks up to podium*

Clint: This can’t be happening. 

*Later, Wanda is given one hour to speak to her family and friends. *

Clint: Natasha, you have to make sure she wins. *turns to Wanda* Don’t worry, Nat’s got your back. She won’t let us down.

Pietro: You can win this! You’ve always been the stronger twin. You know how to survive. 

*The hour went by fast. Soon, it was time to get on the train.*

Clint: * grabs Natasha’s shoulder as she’s getting on the train* Don’t let us down. 

*Meanwhile in District 3*

District 3 escort: Peter Parker!

Tony: Peter?! NO! Not Peter! I volunteer!

District 3 escort: Sir, You’re too old to volunteer. 

*Peter walks up onto the stage. After the reaping Tony pulls Bruce aside.*

Tony: He has to win, Bruce. He just has to. Please don’t let us down. 

Bruce: I would never let you down, Tony. 

*On the train from District 12 to The Capitol, Natasha learned a lot about Clint’s 16 year old cousin. She was already a skilled survivor and had experience hunting. Her parents died in the bombing of 12 during the failed rebellion lead by Katniss Everdeen several years prior. Only part of the seam had been bombed, but if the rebellion had any more traction, it probably would have been the whole district. These were the same bombings that cost a young Clint Barton 80% of his hearing. *

Natasha: Okay, so you’ll have even more experience hunting, foraging, and skipping meals than I did. 

Wanda: Yeah. I was really lucky to grow up with Clint. He taught me a lot of survival tactics. 

Natasha: Well, I promised Clint that I’d do my best to make sure you win this, and you seem to have what it takes. We’ll see how you fare in training. Your best bet will probably be going solo, as in no allies. 

* Bruce was given special permission to bring his friend Vision with him to The Capitol for the sake of plot convenience. On the train from District 3 to The Capitol, Bruce got to know Tony’s 15 year old cousin pretty well. He was sweet and compassionate, but he was also very smart. They talked robotics for most of the train ride. This kid might actually have a chance.*

Bruce: Based on your strengths, I think your best chance in the arena is probably forming alliances. I have friends mentoring in 5 and 7, but our best bet is probably 12. *blushing* I’m pretty close with the female mentor from District 12. If you were a little less scrawny, we might even be able to get you in with the careers, but that would probably be a bad idea anyway. 

Peter: Whatever you say! Mr. Stark told me to trust your judgement. 

Bruce: Why do you call your cousin Mr. Stark? 

Peter: That’s what his mom used to call him when he was in trouble and I repeated it as a toddler and it stuck. 

* Once Natasha and Bruce got to The Capitol, they both rushed to tell each other their situation.*

Natasha and Bruce at the same time: You’re never going to guess what happened! Oh, sorry. You go first. Okay, I’ll go. The tribute I have to mentor is my best friend’s cousin! Wait what?!


	15. Chapter 15

*Natasha and Bruce quickly realized this had probably been done on purpose. *

Bruce: I know you have a friend counting on you too, but I really need a favor. Peter’s only chance might be forming alliances. He’s smart, but he could never kill anyone. I figured you’d help me since we’re together and all.

Natasha: So you want me to set up an alliance between Peter and Wanda?

Bruce: Could you? Please?

Natasha: You want me to put my tribute in danger so that your tribute has a little bit of a chance?!

Bruce: It’s for Tony, he really cares about this kid. I can’t let him down.

Natasha: You want me to let my best friend down so you don’t let yours down?! You want me to take back the advice I already gave Wanda for your sake?! You want me to get this girl I grew up knowing KILLED so that Peter Parker has a SHOT at winning?! And you’re using OUR RELATIONSHIP as a way to get me to do what you want?! Did you know about the plan to do this before?! Is that why you were being so sweet last time we saw each other?!

Bruce: No, I had no idea. I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize my suggestion would upset you so much. I’m also sorry if you thought I was using our relationship as a pawn. I truly love you and that was never my intention. 

Natasha: Oh, so now you’re sorry I thought that? What a nice fake apology. 

Bruce: Wha-

Natasha: You aren’t sorry you did it, you’re just sorry I’m not as dumb and ditzy as you initially thought! *storms off*

Bruce: Natasha, wait! *sigh* *to himself* Way to go Bruce. You just messed up the best thing that ever happened to you. I hope your happy with yourself. You deserved that. You were being selfish and manipulative. Now how are you gong to fix this before she breaks up with you. 

Vision: Why are you talking to yourself in the third person? 

Bruce: Oh, hi Vision. I was just trying to set up an alliance between Peter and Wanda and Natasha got upset because I was being a jerk and…

Vision: That Wanda girl sure is an enchantress. I got to meet her, and she seemed lovely. 

Bruce: An enchantress? Maybe that’s how I’ll make it up to Nat! I’ll tell Wanda’s stylist you said she was an enchantress, and then that might become her thing the way Natasha was “The Black Widow!” 

Vision: No. You’re going about this all wrong. If you do that, your reasons will be selfish and Natasha will notice this. You don’t have to do anything big, just give her a sincere apology. I’ll tell the stylist about the enchantress thing because I’m guessing you still want her noticed. You go find Natasha. 

*Meanwhile*

Wanda: You look upset. What did he want? 

Natasha: He wanted me to set you up into an alliance with his tribute. I told him that it wasn’t in your best interest. 

Wanda: They’re District 3, right? His tribute is Peter Parker? 

Natasha: Yeah. 

Wanda: I could be allies with Peter Parker. I hear he’s pretty smart. 

Natasha: You can if you want to, but don’t feel obligated. 

Wanda: I think it would improve my chances if I had some help and a few extra resources. Besides, I talked to him and he seems like a nice guy. *smiles to herself* A lot of them are like that in 3, aren’t they?

Natasha: Yeah. Usually. Your cousin Clint was actually given his hearing aids by an inventor in District 3. Peter’s cousin Tony heard that several people in 12 couldn’t hear very well after the bombings following the berry debacle 15 years back and so he invented hearing aids that would specifically help those people when he was 14, seven years ago. 

Wanda: Tony Stark is his cousin? I didn’t know he made hearing aids. I thought he made bombs.

Natasha: Why’d you think that?

Wanda: The only times I ever heard that name was when we were talking about the bombings. I figured he must have ordered the bombings. I’m glad it wasn’t him. That would make things awkward.

Natasha: Yeah, it really would. Anyway, you have an alliance to make and I have a boyfriend to apologize to. 

*Wanda and Peter made their alliance and when Bruce found out, he was shocked. *

Bruce: *grabbing Natasha’s shoulder* Did you set this up to help Peter? 

Natasha: No. I told Wanda what you wanted and she liked the idea. It was all her. 

Bruce: Anyway, about earlier. I am so so sorry. You have no idea. I feel so awful for upsetting you and using our relationship as a pawn. I was being selfish and focusing on what Tony needed me to do rather than what Clint was counting on you for and-

Natasha: *kisses him* It’s okay, really. I forgive you. Thank you for apologizing. I was actually going to apologize to you. I didn’t realize Wanda would want an alliance. 

*Wanda went upstairs to meet her stylist and prep team before the parade the next day.*

Gamora: Hi. I’m Gamora, your stylist. 

Mantis: I am Mantis. I do your hair!

Nebula: Nebula. Makeup and other cosmetic things, like hair removal.

Peter: Peter’s my name, nails are my game. 

Wanda: I’m Wanda.

Gamora: A friend of a former victor said you remind him of an enchantress, so we’re probably going to run with that for the parade tomorrow. Maybe a fire colored gradient dress and a scarlet velvet hooded cloak? And black boots. 

Wanda: You want me to look like a witch?

Gamora: In a word, yes.

Mantis: The girls from 12 often have a “thing.” Like the girl on fire. *Peter stomps on her foot*

Peter: Mantis! We never speak of that! After the berry incident, our uncle had to order an entire section of 12 destroyed. 

Wanda: Can we please change the subject? 

Nebula: Absolutely.

*The next day, the tributes prepared for the parade*

* Wanda’s dress was a long sleeved a-line with a red, yellow, and orange gradient from top to bottom. Her hooded cloak was scarlet and was fastened with a black satin bow. She wore tall black combat boots. She looked like a fire witch. Her makeup was simple, scarlet lipstick and a glittery eye shadow gradient in the same colors of her dress with very light eyeliner. Her nails were done In glittery red polish with yellow dabbed at the base. She was wearing big black mining boots and her hair was in a loose curly ponytail brushed to the side.*

*Peter was dressed in a lab coat, a red shirt, black pants, and black shoes. His makeup was simple too, just enough to highlight his features. The real star of the parade was the glasses. He was going to wear special glasses that projected his best inventions in front of him as the parade went by.* 

*Training starts tomorrow.*


	16. Chapter 16

*It was the first day of training for the games. Natasha was helping Wanda train.*

Natasha: So, what can you do?

Wanda: Clint taught me how to shoot. Here, let me show you. 

*She hits the target just above the bullseye.*

Wanda: I’m not perfect, but I try my best.

Natasha: Why don’t I teach you how to use a sword, and after that we can try knife throwing. You also need to learn tactical climbing and camouflage techniques. 

*Meanwhile, Peter’s training is more focused on trapping and building shelters. *

Peter: And… done! How’s that?

Bruce: Wow! That’s even better than what I built in the arena! You sure are brilliant. 

Peter: Well, I did learn from the best. My cousin has been teaching me everything he knows about building and inventing my whole life. 

Bruce: Not everything…

*The rest of the training week goes by fast. Both tributes learn skills and prepare for the games. On the last day, Peter gets a training score of six and Wanda gets an eight. Soon, it’s time for the interviews.*

*Wanda was wearing a long scarlet jacket with silver buttons over her red collared dress with a black skirt part. (It then became abundantly clear that the person writing this knew nothing about fashion.) She was wearing the same boots as she was in the parade. Her lipstick was scarlet and her eyeshadow was glittery and red. She had light eyeliner on as well. Her hair was down, but curled and adorned with silver stars on ribbons running down her hair. Her nails were red with silver holographic glitter. * 

Wanda: Why do I look like a witch?

Gamora: It’s your trademark! This is how sponsors will remember you.

Wanda: Okay…

Gamora: Now go out there and work your magic.

* Peter was wearing a white three piece suit with a red tie around his neck and red socks under his white shoes. *

Peter: I’m ready to blow them all away! 

*As Peter walked on stage for his interview, he tripped and landed on all fours in a spider-like pose. he played it off by saying he was pretending to be a spider. It didn’t make sense, but at least the crowd would remember him. The interview began.*

Ceaser: So, tell me Peter. What has your life been like?

Peter: Well, I live with my Aunt May because my parents are dead. Hi Aunt May! And I used to have two uncles, Ben and Howard. Both of them are dead. I also had an aunt named Maria, but she died too. Maria and Howard’s son Tony taught me a lot about engineering, inventing, and working with electronics. But at least I have May and Tony. My best friend Ned and my girlfriend MJ are probably both watching right now too. I’m top of my class at school.

Ceaser: What are your plans if you win the games?

Peter: If I win the games, I’m going to finish school and work with my cousin and mentor to invent things that will help people. 

*Peter finished his interview and a while later, it was Wanda’s turn.*

Ceaser: I can see we went with a scarlet, witch- like outfit for today.

Wanda: Yes, we did. My stylist said that somebody came up to her and called me an enchantress and she was inspired.

*Vision turns bright red from in the crowd.*

Ceaser: What was it like for you, growing up in District 12?

Wanda: Well, Ceaser, my parents were killed in a bombing when I was one, so I live with my twin brother, aunt, uncle, and cousin. Clint, my cousin, is best friends with my mentor. When my brother, Pietro, and I were nine, we made matching bracelets out of wooden beads and twine to represent that twins will stick together until the end. Mine is my tribute token. There was never really enough food to go around growing up, but that’s just how things are in 12. 

Ceaser: Now, Wanda, do you think you have a chance at winning the games?

Wanda: I have to. My brother and I have had each other since the beginning, and one twin without the other would be unthinkable. 

* The interviews concluded and it was time for the tributes to go to bed for the final time before the games. Natasha and Bruce stay up a bit longer to take a walk in the courtyard of the training building/ tribute and mentor “hotel.”*

Natasha: So, how was training?

Bruce: It went pretty well. Peter is pretty smart and he’s a quick learner. How was Wanda?

Natasha: She was pretty good. She wasn’t perfect, but she’s a fighter. I think she has a chance. 

Bruce: Together, they’ll probably both do pretty well. 

Natasha: I don’t really want to talk about the impending doom of at least one of our tributes. Can we please sit on the edge of the fountain instead?

Bruce: Of course.

*They sit down together silently for a few minutes. She rests her head on his shoulder and grabs his hand. *

Natasha: Starting as soon as tomorrow, my best friend may never talk to me again. 

Bruce: No matter what happens next, everything is going to be okay. Clint understands that you don’t have control over everything. You hardly have control over anything. 

Natasha: *holding up their interlocked hands* We don’t even have control over this. We’re merely pawns to keep people in line.

* They stay sitting like that for a while until they decide to get some sleep. They get on the elevator.*

Bruce: *jokingly* What floor?

Natasha: Three

Bruce: Okay. *goes to press twelve* Wait, did you just say three? 

Natasha: We always wind up cuddling anyway because of the nightmares. I figured there wasn’t any harm in starting out that way. Unless you aren’t okay with it. 

Bruce: No, I like that idea.

*The next day, the tributes go into the arena and see that it s a rain forest. The horn sounds and Wanda and Peter run near the edge of the cornucopia. Peter grabs a tiny backpack and Wanda grabs a canvas satchel. They run into the woods away from the fighting to find a place to set up camp. They use leaves to build a shelter in the roots of a kapok tree. They start to look through their supplies.*

Wanda: A pocket knife, a canteen of water, a little iodine, and some crackers. I hope you got some better supplies.

Peter: Score! Check this out! *He opens his bag to reveal it is full of electronic parts.* And it came with a multi tool for building tools, weapons, and other gadgets! I have so many ideas! *looks through the bag for a moment* Hey! You know how everyone was calling you a scarlet witch or whatever? Well, we use these little disc things in 3 to control robots with our thoughts. They’re called mental nodes and I think I could use one with this solar panel, these static generators, and some cloth from your satchel to make you rigs to move objects with your mind. You’d really have to focus and it won’t be prefect, but it will look cool and give you a bit of an edge in combat. And I can use the awkward spider thing to my advantage too! I can use the sap from that rubber tree, this sheet of metal, and these levers to make “ spiderweb shooters” and stick to food way high up and bring it down! And I can make a zap trap out of these!

Wanda: What’s a zap trap? 

Peter: We’ll use a wire to hang it in a tree and we can use it to kill animals we want to eat.

Wanda: Or other tributes?

Peter: Yes. But I don’t want to kill other tributes if we can avoid it.

* 5 cannons fire in the distance. The bloodbath is over.

*Wanda goes out foraging for edible plants while Peter builds the gadgets. Wanda comes back an hour later with bananas, citrus fruit, and Brazil nuts. *

Peter: Okay, do you want to try the telekinesis rig? It uses static electricity to move things.

Wanda: Okay. *hooks up telekinesis rig* I’ll try to move that nut. *She manages to move the Brazil nut.* 

Peter: You should continue practicing that while I make the web launcher and the trap. 

Wanda: Okay. I’ll stand guard.

* Somebody goes to approach the pair, but Wanda uses her telekinesis rig to slit her throat with the pocket knife.*

Wanda: The rig works great! 

Peter: *Uses web shooter to grab a mango from a tree.* So does my web shooter!

*The next day, the entire career pack is wiped out by sheep muttations. Ten tributes are dead before day two is even over. The next week is pretty uneventful. Peter was sponsored by Tony Stark, so they got bread and a bigger knife. By the end of the week, twelve tributes are remaining.*


	17. Chapter 17

* Natasha watches as her first Hunger Games as a mentor enter their second week. Wanda had finally gotten enough sponsorship money for Natasha to send her something small.* 

Natasha: Okay, they don’t need food because they ate yesterday and they can hunt or gather. They don’t need water because it’s a rain forest. They do need matches, so I’ll send her that. What should I put on the note? 

* Wanda and Peter see a silver parachute descend from the sky. *

Wanda: Oh, you have another sponsor. I bet it was your cousin again. 

Peter: The note has your name on it. 

Wanda: * reading the note* I don’t know what to write but I sent you matches.- Natasha Romanoff. 

Peter: At least she gets to the point. 

*The next day*

Hela: *over the intercom* Attention tributes! I’m sure you all know that the entire career alliance was taken out by sheep muttations, which also destroyed most of the supplies in the arena. Well, we’ve replenished the cornucopia and we are inviting the remaining twelve tributes to a feast. Attendance is not required, but it is recommended. 

Wanda: So, do we want to attend? I can grab things with my telekinesis rigs.

Peter: No, you can’t. Those only work in close range and without obstruction. It isn’t worth the risk to go to the feast. 

*Following the feast, eight tributes are remaining. Wanda and Peter are eating anything they find in the arena once a day for the next week. By the 16th day, four tributes are remaining.*

Wanda: We better split up. We wouldn’t want to have to kill each other if it came down to it. 

Peter: You’re right. I’ll go that way and you- * he hears a noise* What was that? 

*A male tribute from District 7 is ambushing them. He goes up behind Peter and stabs Peter in the side, twisting the blade. The blade feels cold, but then Peter feels a rush of warm. He doubles over in pain and winds up lying on the forest floor.*

Peter: *thinking to himself* This is it. I’m going to die here, alone on the forest floor. Wanda is going to abandon me here to die alone. my friend and ally is going to leave me here to die. I’m never going to see Aunt May again. Tony will never teach me to build anything else ever again. I’ll never see Ned or MJ or anyone. I’m going to die alone. I don’t want to be alone. I don’t want to go! I don’t have a choice.

Wanda: No! *she uses her telekinesis rig to move the pocket knife and slit the boy from 10′s throat. A canon fires. *

Peter: Wanda? 

Wanda: Yes? 

Peter: Can you stay here a minute? I don’t want to be alone.

Wanda: I wouldn’t leave you here. *pulls his head into her lap*

Peter: Can I talk to you? * His voice weakens as he speaks*

Wanda: * tearing up* Of course. What do you want to talk about?

Peter: I…I want to talk about my home. *voice fading* Aunt May always made the best cookies. I called my cousin Mr. Stark because his mom would always call him that when he was in trouble. *whispering* Ned loves swivel chairs. M-MJ used to…

Wanda: Peter? *a moment passes* Peter?!

* A canon fires*

Wanda: No. No! * starts crying softly* 

*After a moment, she looks up angrily with tears in her eyes. She looks up and sees the zap trap. It gives her an idea.*

Wanda: They want to see a witch? Fine, I’ll give them a witch. 

*Wanda lights a fire to draw attention to her position. The only other tribute is the girl from 6. When she shows up an hour after Peter died, Wanda uses her telekinesis rig to send the “zap trap” right at the girl, electrocuting her. A canon fires.*

Hela: *over the intercom* And the winner of the 89th annual Hunger Games is Wanda Maximoff, from District 12!

* Back in The Capitol*

Bruce: Now that the games are over, we should call Tony. He’s probably really upset. 

Vision: Good idea.

*They call Tony.*

Bruce: Hey Tony. How are you holding up?

Tony: *sobbing* You failed him as a mentor! This is your fault! He’s gone because you wanted Natasha’s tribute to win! Wouldn’t it be the worst if your STUPID GIRLFRIEND was hated by her best friend for GETTING HIS COUSIN KILLED! * hangs up*

Vision: Take everything he says with a grain of salt. Remember, he’s grieving.

Bruce: I know. Wait, how did he know about that? 

Vision: Oh, it’s all over the news. A relationship tested in a dramatic way is a story people love to hear. 

Bruce: So that’s why they did this. 

* Wanda arrived back in The Capitol and they got her all cleaned up. She spent the week recovering from the games and preparing for her interview. She wore a powder blue sundress with fake daisies on the sleeves and pale yellow flats. Her hair was down and pulled back with a pale yellow headband. Her nails were also pale yellow and her makeup was really simple.*

Ceaser: So, victors from 12 two years in a row, huh? Do you have some kind of strategy? What is your secret? 

Wanda: You want to know our secret? * raising her voice* You want to know our secret?! I’ll give you our secret! *She realizes people are looking at her funny and turns bright red. She sits down sheepishly.*

Ceaser: No need to get upset, Wanda. I just wanted to point out what a great job your mentor did. I mean, Bruce Banner failed to do what his girlfriend excelled at. Both of them were in an odd position this year, as their tributes were their best friends’ cousins. Natasha helped you win while Bruce let Peter die. What a mentor. Bruce could learn a thing or two from her. 

*These comments made Wanda’s blood boil. Peter deserved better. She wanted to jump up and shout at Ceaser, but she remembered what Loki said about public appearances. She calmly finished the interview.*

*Natasha and Bruce were sitting together for the interview. Bruce started crying when Ceaser called him a failure.*

Natasha: You know it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t fail Peter and you didn’t fail Tony. *she grabs his hand* Like you said before, we don’t have much control over anything. It isn’t fair of anyone to blame you.


	18. Chapter 18

*It was almost time to go back to District 12. everyone was preparing to get on their trains home.* 

Vision: It was really nice meeting you. Both of you. 

Wanda: Well, we’re going to see you again in six months. 

*They continue talking. Meanwhile, Natasha and Bruce are also having a conversation.*

Natasha: Are you ready to get back home?

Bruce: *sarcastically* Oh yeah, I’m so excited to go home and face my best friend after I let him down by letting his cousin die. I’m a failure, and it’s all the news is talking about. 

Natasha: You aren’t a failure. It isn’t your fault.

Bruce: You’re right, it’s yours. If I’d never met you, none of this would have happened. 

Natasha: I’m glad we met.

Bruce: Yeah, well I’m not! I’m really not glad! In fact, I wish I’d never met you!

Natasha: But I thought-

Bruce: Well you thought WRONG! You think you’re so great because you’re so “kind” and “supportive” and “a great mentor!” A friend to all? I don’t think so! Do you really think anyone sees you as anything other than a KILLER?!

*Natasha’s eyes started burning, but she wasn’t going to cry. She wasn’t giving him the satisfaction of making her cry.*

Natasha: *gasp* Well, if that’s really how you feel, I guess I’ll just get on the train.

*Bruce regretted saying the things he said almost immediately. He didn’t mean any of it, but he was so worried about how upset Tony would be and he took it out on Natasha.*

Bruce: No, wait!

Vision: Anyway here’s my number and-

*Natasha drags Wanda onto the train by her arm.*

Natasha: Come on, Wanda. Let’s get on the train so we can get home faster.

Wanda: But… Yeah Okay. 

*The second they got bact to 12, Wanda ran up and hugged Pietro and Clint. Clint ran to hug Natasha as well, but she looked upset. *

Clint: Hey Nat, what’s wrong?

Natasha: Nothing. I’m doing great. 

Clint: I saw the news. You don’t need to pretend everything is fine. Do you need to talk?

Natasha: * angrily* What do you mean you saw the news?

Clint: Oh, you didn’t know. Well, we’re going to help Wanda and Pietro move into the new house, but you should go home and turn on the television. 

*Natasha went home and to her horror, the entire argument was all over the news.*

Bruce: *on the TV* I wish I’d never met you!

Woman on the TV: These two had a big fight this morning, in which Bruce basically told Natasha that he never loved her. They never officially broke up, but things look grim. Do these two have a chance, or is it splitzville for good? 

*Natasha turns off the TV. She hears her phone ringing, but she doesn’t pick up. She lets it ring several more times.*

*Meanwhile in District 3*

Bruce: Natasha won’t answer my calls.

Vision: You’re going to need to do better than that. You can’t just call her, you need to find a way to get to District 12 and do some kind of grand gesture. But first, you should make up with Tony.

*Bruce went to Tony’s house and Tony answered the door sobbing.*

Tony: * hugging him* I’m sorry I blamed you. After seeing what the thought of having let me down made you do to Natasha, I realized that I just needed something to take my grief out on. 

Bruce: So we’re still friends? 

Tony: Of course. I just might need a bit to get back to normal. 

Bruce: Do you need me to stay and talk to you?

Tony: Yeah, for a bit.

* They talked for a while and eventually they brought up Natasha.*

Bruce: Why do I always have to destroy everything I touch?! Vision says I need some big gesture to prove my love to her, but I don’t even know how to get to District 12.

Tony: You need to get to District 12, huh? Let me make some calls.

* Tony makes a few calls.*

Tony: Okay, you have permission from The Capitol to travel, you can borrow my hovercraft, and I took the liberty of ordering you flowers to give her. 

*Bruce took the hovercraft to District 12. He stood outside of her house and knocked.*


	19. Chapter 19

* Natasha heard a knock at her door.*

Natasha: Who’s there? *opens the door and sees Bruce* Oh. It’s you. *slams door.*

Bruce: *knocks again*

Natasha: *opens the door* What? 

Bruce: I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything I said back there! They set it up to get me to say what they wanted me to say so that they’d have drama to cover!

Natasha: Nobody made you say anything. You said those things on your own accord. Now, why don’t you just do what you do best and leave!

Bruce: What?

Natasha: You heard me. Say something dumb and then leave me here alone to deal with the consequences of your actions. It’s what you always do anyway.

Bruce: Natasha-

Natasha: Did you not hear me? I said leave! I listened to your stupid fake apology, now GO! I’ve heard so many of them they don’t even fool me a little bit anymore. 

Bruce: I just-

Natasha: GO! LEAVE! GET OUT! Just pretend we NEVER MET! It’ll be just like you want it! I can’t believe you got a travel permit so you could pretend to be sorry. Just go home. 

Bruce: But-

Natasha: GO HOME! 

Bruce: I love you!

Natasha: Yeah, right. *slams door in his face*

Bruce: Well, that could’ve gone better. I can’t go home now, I’d need to get a whole new travel permit tomorrow if I want to try to apologize again. I’ll just sleep on the hovercraft. *He leaves the flowers on her porch and walks to the hovercraft.*

*Natasha was not going to cry. She wasn’t. She was fine. She didn’t need him, he’s an idiot who can’t keep his mouth shut. He said she was nothing but a killer. She didn’t want someone like him in her life.* 

Natasha: * to Liho* I’m fine. I’m okay. I’ll just practice my ballet and then I’ll go to bed. 

* Liho, being a cat, did not respond. *

Natasha: You get me.

* The next day, Natasha turned on the news to find that Bruce’s fake apology and her reaction had been broadcasted to all of Panem. Livid, Natasha ran down the street to speak with her former mentor, Nick Fury. *

Fury: *opens the door* Hello-

Natasha: So is everything we do just broadcasted to the whole country?! Do we have any privacy at all?! Why do these people care so much?!

Fury: You’ve been a victor for a year now, I thought you’d be used to this. 

Natasha: Well, I’m not! I want my private life to stay private!

Fury: Your only other option was death. You have to admit that this is better. 

Natasha: I guess. But if it weren’t for all of the manipulative language on the news, this never would have happened!

Fury: Are you saying that Bruce never would have said those horrible things to you of his own accord if he didn’t feel like he had something to prove?

Natasha: Yes!

Fury: So it wasn’t his fault then? 

Natasha: I mean… I don’t know. Maybe.

Fury: So you should forgive him. Then they won’t have drama to follow.

Natasha: I can’t. He left. 

Fury: Maybe not. You should go check.

*Bruce knocked on Natasha’s door, but there was no answer. She didn’t seem to be home. He sighed and turned to go back to the hovercraft so he could go home. He felt a hand on his shoulder.*

Bruce: * turns around* Natasha? 

Natasha: Hi. 

Bruce: So… are you here to yell at me?

Natasha: I’m here because we’ve been fighting for two days and I miss you already. I’ve forgiven you now, but if you say I’m nothing but a killer one more time, I’ll break your jaw. 

Bruce: *kisses her* You’re my everything. I really am sorry about what I said and I take full responsibility for my actions.

Natasha: Duh. If I didn’t think you would, I wouldn’t have forgiven you. 

Bruce: That’s fair. So, are we good? 

Natasha: Yeah, we’re good. 

Bruce: Perfect. I need to go. My travel permit expires in like three hours. I’ll see you when Wanda goes on her victory tour. *He hugs her and kisses the top of her head.* 

*Meanwhile at Wanda’s house*

Pietro: So you get to live here?

Wanda: We’ve been over this, Pietro. Yes. 

Pietro: And I get to live with you?

Wanda: Yes, Pietro, unless I die. And technically, everyone else could too, but they didn’t want to move. How come we’ve lived here for two days and you’re still shocked?

Pietro: It’s just so luxurious! I mean, a house made of marble, seven bedrooms, a living room, a fireplace, a kitchen that will always be stocked, you even have an office and a study! Our whole life, there’s never been enough of anything to go around. This is so much more than what we’re used to. 

Wanda: And all I had to do to get it was survive a horrific massacre of children and hold a friend’s head in my lap as he died. All I had to do was kill. All I had to do was give up having a good night’s sleep for the rest of my life. 

Pietro: *puts his hand on her shoulder* Are you okay?

Wanda: No. I’m not okay. I don’t know if I’ll ever be okay again. I’m not the girl I used to be. I feel like she’s gone forever. I won a week ago and everything is already different.

Pietro: Well, one thing is never going to change. You’ll always have me.


	20. Chapter 20

* Six months later, Pietro was helping Wanda pack for her victory tour.*

Pietro: Okay, how many outfits do you need? 

Wanda: One per day, so twelve. And four pairs of pajamas. 

Pietro: * folding outfits and putting them in Wanda’s suitcase* Okay. 

Wanda: So, what are you going to do while you have the house to yourself?

Pietro: Oh yeah, I have plans. So many plans. I can’t wait to do all of these awesome things that I’m going to do while I have the house to myself.

Wanda: You have no idea what you are going to do, do you? 

Pietro: No I do not. 

Wanda: Just try not to get too bored while I’m away.

Pietro: Twelve days, Wanda! Last time we were apart that long, you were in The Hunger Games! What am I supposed to do while you’re gone? 

Wanda: *grabbing her fully packed suitcase* Just stay entertained, remember to eat, and don’t break anything. And don’t die. If you really need to call me there’s a phone on the train, but I’ll be really busy. Only call if there’s an emergency. 

Pietro: Fine. I’ll try to find something to do. 

Wanda: *hugging him* Goodbye! Love you! Have fun! 

Pietro: Love you too. See you after your tour. 

* Wanda got on the train, where her mentor, stylist, prep team, and escort were already ready to go. *

Loki: Okay, we’re starting in 11 and going all the way to The Capitol. Speaking of The Capitol, President Snow has specifically set it up for us to spend extra time in District 3 because the train needs to be inspected by professionals. 

Natasha: * sarcastically* Is that why? Are you sure he doesn’t just need a news story about my private life?

Loki: You’re a public figure, you don’t get privacy! I don’t see Wanda complaining. 

Wanda: Wait, everything I do is going to be broadcasted to the whole country?

Loki: Pretty much, yeah.

Wanda: I didn’t sign up for this!

Loki: But you survived. You’re a victor, and victors are public figures. 

* Wanda did not like that idea one bit. Still, she did her speeches in each of the districts they went to. Eventually, they got to District 3. *

Loki: Remember, after this, you will have four hours to get to know the locals. That’s eight times what you normally get. I don’t know what anyone would do for that long in such a boring district.

Gamora: There are a few decent places to get lunch around here. 

Nebula: Yeah, our father always drags us here on “ important government business" and we always eat at this one cafe called “JavaSipt ” with really good sandwiches. 

Natasha: Is this cafe way out in the open, or is it more secluded?

Gamora: It’s just a little place. It’s usually pretty empty. 

Natasha: What’s the camera situation in this cafe?

Gamora: There are not as many cameras in 3 as there are in 12. This cafe has one, but if you sit inside in the back left corner, you actually won’t be caught on video. 

Loki: Why are you giving her this advice? 

Gamora: Because there are no cameras on the train either. 

Loki: The people want to see her!

Natasha: Okay, well they can see me when I want to be seen, but there are some things I just don’t want to share with all of Panem. My relationship is a personal aspect of my life, and the news is doing everything it can to rip us apart for the sake of creating drama. 

Loki: But drama is so interesting!

*After Wanda gave her speech, she ran straight for Vision. After all, Natasha and Bruce were together. Clearly, it wasn’t a big deal if people from different districts dated. What’s the worst that could happen? Vision brings Wanda into his house to escape the hidden cameras. * 

*Meanwhile*

Bruce: So, we have four hours. What do you want to do? 

Natasha: We could get lunch. I hear there’s a cafe down that way that’s pretty good.

Bruce: You mean JavaSipt? I love that place! Besides, I’m always a sucker for puns. 

Natasha: Yeah. I was thinking we could sit in the back left corner.

* They went to lunch and for the first time since Natasha won the games, she felt like she could just be herself. They had a great time, and after lunch they still had two hours to spend together. He showed her around the district and they just enjoyed each other’s company. She eventually had to get back on the train.*

Natasha: Wow! that went by fast. 

Bruce: It really did. I really don’t want to wait six months before I see you again. It’s going to feel like forever!

Natasha: I know, but at least we can still talk on the phone every day. 

Bruce: It isn’t the same. 

Loki: Come on, girls! We spent four hours in this district, and I’m ready to go somewhere better.

Natasha: * kisses Bruce* Goodbye! I’ll see you in six months!

Bruce: Goodbye, Nat! I’ll see you then. 

*Three days later, they were in The Capitol for Wanda’s party and President Snow himself came into her room.*

Snow: I just wanted to let you know that associating with people from other districts who are not victors is not acceptable. You never know who might get hurt. 

Wanda: What do you mean? 

Snow: I’m sure that your recent interaction in District 3 was an accident, but don’t let it happen again.

* With that he left. About two hours later, Wanda received a phone call while she was getting dressed. Her stylist picked it up.*

Gamora: Hello?

Pietro: *over the phone* Hi, my name is Pietro Maximoff and I need to speak to my sister, Wanda, immediately.

Gamora: She is getting her hair, nails, and makeup done. What is this in reference to?

Pietro: Our cousin just died. Give my sister the phone.

Gamora: Oh. I’m so sorry. I’ll give her the phone. 

Nebula: Stop. What is it about? *Gamora whispers to Nebula* Oh. Well, can’t we wait and tell her after her party? 

Wanda: What is it? Who’s on the phone? What’s wrong?

Gamora: It’s your brother. Here you go. *hands Wanda the phone* 

Wanda: Hello?

Pietro: Clint was killed in a mining accident today. A beam fell and hit him in the head. Nobody else was hurt, but Clint’s gone. Also, you need to tell Natasha. 

Wanda: An accident? 

Pietro: Are you going to be okay?

Wanda: *holding back tears* Yes. I’ll be fine. 

Pietro: Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodbye.

Wanda: *Hardly audible* Goodbye. *to her prep team* My cousin just died.

Nebula: I’ll use waterproof makeup. 

Mantis: *hugs her* You’re going to be alright. 

Peter: How did it happen?

Gamora: Peter! Don’t ask that!

Natasha: *entering the room* Hey Wanda, are you ready for your party? *sees Wanda is crying* What’s wrong? 

*Wanda begins crying harder.*

Gamora: She just got a call that her cousin died.

Natasha: Wait, WHAT?! Clint?!

Wanda: *nods* 

Natasha: * tearing up* I have to go. *runs out of the room* 

Nebula: * looks at Gamora* Next time, wait until after they both have to make a public appearance to deliver that kind of news. Now they both have to go to the party like this.

* They put on their dresses and go to the party. Both of them are wearing red. The party went by, but Wanda just wanted to go home. Nastasha decided to get absolutely hammered so she could make it through the party. ( Don’t worry, the legal drinking age in Panem is 18.) By the end of the night, she can hardly stand. Wanda and Loki had to walk her upstairs. The next morning, Wanda went to get Natasha so they could go home.*

Wanda: How are you feeling?

Natasha: It hurts.

Wanda: The hangover or Clint?

Natasha: Yes. Everything hurts. 

Wanda: *sits on the bed and puts her hand on Natasha’s shoulder* I know, but things will get better. 

* They went home and Wanda gave her speech. Clint’s funeral was the next day. Wanda blamed herself for the situation, and that upset her a lot. Natasha thought it was an actual accident and she just felt numb. It was a week before she could bring herself to call Bruce.*

Bruce: *over the phone* Hi Nat! It’s been so long since we talked. How have you been?

Natasha: Clint’s gone. 

Bruce: What?

Natasha: There was a mining accident.

Bruce: I’m so sorry, I had no idea. How are you holding up?

Natasha: I’m holding up. I tried drinking the pain away, but it just made me feel worse. 

Bruce: Natasha, don’t do anything that could hurt you. I want you to be safe. Promise me.

Natasha: I promise I’ll deal with my emotions in a healthy manner.


	21. Chapter 21

*Natasha had hit a dark point in her life. Clint had been dead for 6 months and she was still a mess. Natasha had never felt more alone. Her whole life, she’d always had Clint and Yelena. Now that both of them were gone, 12 just wasn’t the same. The next reaping was in two days and Natasha was not ready. Watching a bunch of children die was not going to lift her spirits. On top of that, the games coming up was causing even more nightmares than usual. The only thing going well in her life was her daily phone calls with Bruce.*

Bruce: I can’t wait to see you in two days! 

Natasha: Yeah. I’m thrilled.

Bruce: You don’t sound thrilled. You will be when you see the surprise I have planned! *gasp* I’ve said too much.

Natasha: If you’re going to try to cheer me up it isn’t going to work.

* Bruce glanced at the ring box on his desk.*

Bruce: We’ll see. 

* Two days later, the tributes are reaped and everyone headed to The Capitol. Natasha and Wanda drew straws to see who got which tribute and Natasha got the male one. Bruce was ecstatic to see Natasha, but she still seemed really sad. The training week went by fast, and soon the tributes were in the arena. Both tributes from 12 and the male tribute from 3 were dead by the first night. Brunnhilde saw that Natasha was upset and drunkenly walked over to try and cheer her up.*

Brunnhilde: Hey, what’s wrong?

Natasha: My sister died three years ago and then six months ago my best friend was in a mining accident and now my tribute is dead, too. 

Brunnhilde: That sounds rough. 

Natasha: Yeah, nothing seems to make me feel better, or even take my mind off of it 

Brunnhilde: Have you tried drinking? It works for me. I’m Brunnhilde by the way, but everyone calls me Val.

Natasha: Natasha, but everyone calls me Nat. And yes, I did try drinking, but it didn’t help.

Brunnhilde: Well, what did you drink?

Natasha: I don’t know, whatever they had at Wanda’s party.

Brunnhilde: There’s your problem! *holding up the bottle she’s drinking from* Try this, it’s stronger. *pouring her a glass* Maybe this will help.

Natasha: I would, but I promised Bruce I would deal with my emotions in a healthy manner. 

Brunnhilde: This has oranges in it. It is healthy...ish.

Natasha: *grabbing the glass* That’s good enough for me. Thanks Val! *she takes a sip* Well, that’s disgusting. *downs the rest of the drink*

Brunnhilde: Feeling better? 

Natasha: A little, but it could be more effective. *holding out her glass* Can you please fill me up again?

Brunnhilde: Of course. 

* Natasha and Brunnhilde sat down at a table and continued to drink and talk to each other and another victor, Chaff.*

* Bruce was really excited. He wanted to propose while everyone was distracted with the games, since Natasha didn’t like being in the public eye. He grabbed the ring from his room and ran back downstairs. He was really confused when he saw her talking to Chaff and Brunnhilde.*

Thor: Banner! Your girlfriend is sitting with Brunnhilde and Chaff. Be warned, she may be drunk!

Bruce: Natasha wouldn’t drink with them. She promised me she’d deal with her emotions in a healthy manner. 

Thor: Just be careful. Brunnhilde brought her strongest. 

Bruce: I’m sure she’s fine. * walks over to Natasha* Hey Nat, I need to talk to you about something important. *gets down on one knee*

Natasha: * stands up* Oh, hi. *throws up on the floor next to her and blacks out*

Bruce: * catches her* Natasha? Are you okay? *sets Natasha down in a chair and turns to the other victors in the victor area*

Brunnhilde: She’s fine. She’s had less to drink than me.

Thor: How much have you had? 

Brunnhilde: Five and a half glasses.

Wanda: This is the second time Natasha has had alcohol, ever.

Chaff: Oh, then we probably should have given her a glass, maybe two. They’re small glasses, but this is pretty much the hardest liquor you can get in all of Panem.

Steve: You shouldn’t have given her any! That stuff is basically poison, and it could really hurt her. 

Brunnhilde: Relax, it’s not like she’s dead. 

Bruce: You put her in serious danger!

Steve: Bruce, you should probably take her upstairs and get her cleaned up. 

Bruce: Good idea. *pulls Natasha on to her feet and walks her to her room*

* The next day, Natasha woke up with a splitting headache. She checked the clock. *

Natasha: 5:30 PM? How messed up was I last night? * she sees a glass of water and a little note on her table* 

The note: When you wake up, drink some water. Either Wanda or I will check on you every hour or so. Don’t try to stand up, you were pretty bad last night. 

*She drinks the water and lies back down. Half an hour later, Bruce shows up to check on her.*

Bruce: Oh, hey. You’re up. How’re you feeling?

Natasha: *sits up* Not well. I’m so sorry for breaking my promise.

Bruce: I’m sorry too. I haven’t been listening to you. You went through a really tough loss and I was more focused on distracting you from the problem than finding a solution. Then, when somebody offered you one, you took it. You didn’t break your promise to me, I broke mine to you.

Natasha: What promise?

Bruce: Do you remember right after you won the games when I promised I’d stick with you no matter what? Or after Wanda got reaped when I promised you everything was going to be okay because we had each other? Or all of the times I promised you you’d always have me? All of the little promises I’ve made to you imply that I should have tried to help you for real. Trying to distract you wasn’t enough, and I’m sorry. I should have been a better boyfriend. 

Natasha: You are always enough for me. 

Bruce: * hugs her* I love you so much. 

Natasha: I love you too.

Bruce: We’ll figure this out, okay? Together.

Wanda: * entering* I hope I’m not interrupting anything important, but you guys need to see the news. *turns on the television to show a video of Natasha throwing up and blacking out*

Woman on TV: An embarrassing display by former victor Natasha Romanoff last night turned a heartwarming proposal into an epic disaster.

Natasha: What? Oh no, did somebody get engaged last night? Did I ruin it?

Bruce: Nobody got engaged, it’s okay.

* The screen shows Bruce getting down on one knee.*

Natasha: We were the proposal disaster?! 

Bruce: Yes. I wasn’t going to tell you because I didn’t want to stress you out.

Wanda: On the bright side, everyone is probably distracted by the games, so almost nobody saw it. 

Natasha: Clearly, somebody did. Otherwise it wouldn’t be on the news. 

Bruce: *turns off the television* Just ignore it. 

Natasha: I can’t just ignore it! You were going to propose to me and I didn’t even have the decency to stay conscious, much less give you an answer. 

Bruce: Just let it go, Nat. It’s okay, I’m not mad at you. 

Natasha: Yes. In case you were wondering.

Bruce: What?

Natasha: That’s my answer. 

Bruce: Oh. Oh! Well that’s great! I- *kisses her* We’re getting married. We’re actually getting married! I was so afraid you were going to say no.


	22. Chapter 22

* The next day, Natasha walked downstairs feeling better than she had in a long time. Her year had turned around, even if it was just a little bit. She found Bruce at breakfast and sat down next to him.*

Natasha: *whispering* You got permission from the president, right? Wanda was acting weird last night and she said terrible things would happen if you didn’t.

Bruce: *whispering* Of course I did. He thought it was an excellent idea. He wants a public announcement two weeks after the games. Of course, we have to tell the people it happened right before we got on the trains to go home. 

*They spent the rest of the games practically glued together. The 90th Hunger Games lasted three weeks. When it was time to go home, Natasha didn’t want to leave. *

Natasha: I can’t believe we have to wait two weeks before we can see each other again. I know we’ve waited longer, but soon we’re going to see each other in person every day. 

Bruce: *grinning* I can’t wait! You are going to love District 3! It’s an amazing place to live. 

Natasha: I thought you were going to move to 12. Why do we have to live in 3? 

Bruce: Why would we live in District 12?

Natasha: I don’t know. I just grew up there. All of my memories are there and I still have to be a mentor. Besides, my parents live there. 

Bruce: You’ll still go there once a year to be a mentor. I talked to the president. 

Natasha: Oh, okay. 

Bruce: But if it’s important to you, we can live in District 12. I just figured that because of my inventing and all of the things that happened in 12 recently, we’d live in 3. I don’t care as long as we’re together. 

Natasha: No, you have a point. District 3 sounds lovely. 

Bruce: Are you sure? I don’t want to move you to 3 unless you are absolutely sure. We can always decide after the announcement. 

Natasha: That sounds like a good idea. We’ll both have time to think. 

*They finish saying goodbye and get on the trains to go their separate ways. When Bruce got home, he invited Vision and Tony to his house for lunch so he could tell them the news.*

Tony: So one of us is actually getting married? I never saw that coming. 

Vision: At least one of us is having good luck with relationships. Wanda stopped answering my calls six months ago and she never told me why. 

Bruce: Wanda Maximoff?! From District 12? Vision, you can’t be with her! What if The Capitol killed her cousin on purpose as a punishment?

Vision: Her cousin was killed?

Bruce: Yes. In a mining “accident.” Natasha was devastated. He was her best friend.

Tony: That ought to teach Wanda how I felt when she won. 

Bruce: Tony! She’s a kid. She’s Vision’s age and she went through a really difficult loss. 

Tony: I know. I’m sorry. I hope they’re both doing well. Anyway, when are you guys announcing the engagement? 

Bruce: In two weeks. 

Tony: And you guys are going to live here in 3, right?

Bruce: We’re still deciding. I’ll let you know.

* Meanwhile in District 12, Wanda was finally ready to tell Natasha the truth about what happened to Clint. She figured that if Natasha had someone to blame it on, she’d have an easier time coping. Wanda took a deep breath and knocked on the door.*

Natasha: *opens the door* Oh, hey Wanda. Do you need something?

Wanda: Can I come in? 

Natasha: Of course. Is everything okay?

Wanda: No. You might want to sit down for this. 

Natasha: Seriously Wanda. You’re scaring me. What’s wrong? 

Wanda: After what happened in The Capitol, I thought you deserved to know the truth about what happened to Clint. I was secretly seeing Vision, the 16 year old engineer in training Bruce brought to the 88th games with him. We didn’t realize we’d been caught and Clint was killed as a punishment. I’ve been feeling so guilty for the past six months. You have no idea.

Natasha: Get out. 

Wanda: What?

Natasha: You know how The Capitol feels about people from different districts getting together! You did this knowing full well what could happen if they caught you, and you did it anyway! My best friend is dead because YOU did something STUPID and SELFISH! Get out of my house! 

Wanda: How is this any different than you and Bruce? 

Natasha: Bruce and I are both victors! The Capitol controls EVERYTHING about our relationship. 

Wanda: What about before? Yeah, I know everything about you guys and his victory tour!

Natasha: We were punished! They rigged the reaping and sent me into the arena!

Wanda: Do you think I wanted this? I didn’t think they’d find out!

Natasha: They have CAMERAS everywhere! Just LEAVE! I can’t even LOOK at you right now! 

*Wanda left and Natasha broke down crying. As Wanda was running home, she realized she could never tell anyone else the truth. Even Pietro would probably hate her forever if she did. When she got home, she went straight to the kitchen. Working on her chosen hobby, cooking, always calmed her down. *

Pietro: Ooh, what’s for dinner?

Wanda: A physical manifestation of my sadness and uncontrollable guilt.

Pietro: Okay… Wanda, is something wrong?

Wanda: Always. 

Pietro: You can tell me if something’s bothering you. I’m your brother and nothing will change that. 

Wanda: This will. 

Pietro: If it’s about Clint, I know. I don’t blame you for what happened to Clint. They shouldn’t have punished you so harshly. I also know you were seeing that boy from 3. He’s not good enough for you. 

Wanda: So you don’t hate me?

Pietro: I could never hate you. You’re my sister. *hugs her* You’re my favorite person ever. 

Wanda: Thanks, Pietro.

Pietro: Now seriously, what’s for dinner?

Wanda: I’m trying a new recipe. It’s a surprise. 

* Two weeks later, Natasha was still livid at Wanda. She sulked angrily the whole way to The Capitol. When she saw Bruce, her gaze instantly softened. Bruce ran up and hugged her.*

Bruce: I feel like it’s been forever!

Natasha: I saw you two weeks ago.

Bruce: Two weeks ago, that was way too long for you as well. 

Natasha: Well, once I move to District 3, we’ll see each other every day.

Bruce: Wait, you actually want to move to 3? I’d be more than happy to move to 12 if you have even a shred of doubt. Another victor even offered to take my mentor post. 

Natasha: Wanda got my best friend killed. I don’t know if I can live next door to her anymore. 

Bruce: Okay. Let me know if you change your mind. 

* Ceaser is conducting the interview.*

Ceaser: So, why don’t you two tell the people your important announcement?

Bruce: We’re getting married!

Ceaser: Wow! Big news. I guess you tried again after the disaster the first night of the games, huh?

Bruce: Yes. I caught her as she was getting on the train home. 

Ceaser: Do you have pictures?

Bruce: No, I caught her at the literal last minute. No time for pictures. 

Ceaser: Well, that’s a shame. Tell me, Natasha, who is designing your dress?

Natasha: Well, I was hoping a certain former stylist turned aspiring ambassador to the districts would be willing to come out of retirement to make my dress, since she did such a good job giving me the “Black Widow” moniker.

Ceaser: I’m sure you’ll look deadly in more ways than one. 

*They finished the interview and went to their room for the night.* 

Bruce: Are we going to talk about the Wanda situation?

Natasha: What is there to talk about?

Bruce: You’re angry at her even though we basically did the same thing. She probably feels really guilty, and you need to realize that she needs a friend. 

Natasha: You’re right. I’ll call her and apologize right now. Also, did you mean what you said about wanting to move to 12?

Bruce: Of course. 

Natasha: Okay. I think that might be a good idea to consider that option.


	23. Chapter 23

*When Natasha got home, she apologized to Wanda and they made up. The Capitol made a bunch of arrangements, but something seemed off. Natasha didn’t like The Capitol’s wedding customs. In fact, she wasn’t sure she wanted to get married anymore at all. Something about all of the planning seemed wrong. She hadn’t even seen Bruce in the two months since the announcement. They didn’t even speak on the phone as often anymore. They were so busy being dragged around by the Capitol citizens planning their wedding that they hardly had time. One day, she was on the phone with her former stylist discussing wedding dress designs.*

Gamora: So, do you want a spiderweb design on your dress? I can make it lace so that nobody can see it, because I know spiders aren’t usually a Capitol wedding thing. 

Natasha: I don’t care about what is or isn’t a normal Capitol wedding thing. None of these traditions are anything like what we do in District 12. I haven’t even seen my fiance in two months.

Gamora: Do you want that to be your gift?

Natasha: What?

Gamora: My father said that I could get you pretty much anything because he’s the closest advisor to the president. Do you want me to send Bruce to you for a day so that you can spend some time alone together before the wedding? Because I can totally make that happen. That way, you could do any traditions you need to get out of the way before the wedding in three months.

Natasha: That would be an amazing gift! Thank you so much!

Gamora: I’ll talk to my father right now and I’ll get back to you. Goodbye!

Natasha: Goodbye. 

*The visit wound up being scheduled for that Friday, and just as promised, they were allowed to be alone together. It was just the two of them. Natasha led Bruce to the spot near the woods where they met so they could talk. *

Natasha: Do you remember this place?

Bruce: How could I ever forget? I followed you here to make sure you were okay and it changed my life forever.

Natasha: I need to make sure this is happening for the right reasons. About 16 years ago, two tributes from District 12 won by threatening to eat nightlock. Most of Panem perceived this as an act of love, but the pair hardly even knew each other. It was, in reality, an act of rebellion, and this act of rebellion lead to an “accidental” series of bombings by The Capitol that killed both tributes, their families, their friends, and many others. A small section of the merchant section and a large chunk of the seam were destroyed. We’re playing a dangerous game here, and I need to know this is an act of love and not an act of rebellion. If this is just you sticking it to The Capitol, we have everything to lose. I need to know that no matter what comes next, we’re in this together.

Bruce: This is no act of rebellion. I love you, it’s as simple as that. The truth is, I don’t know what The Capitol is up to. They might kill us, they might try to break us up again, they could do anything. All I really need to know is that we’ll have each other, because through everything, my love for you has never once wavered. 

Natasha: *hugs him* Mine hasn’t either, I promise. *they stand in silence for a moment* Anyway, do you want to make some toast?

Bruce: Wha- toast? We just had an emotional, heartfelt conversation and you’re thinking about toast? 

Natasha: Here in District 12, couples make toast to celebrate the marriage. Usually it’s after the wedding, but if we did one of my traditions and one of yours, we could sort of be unofficially married before whatever they make us do in The Capitol. You know, do things our way.

Bruce: That sounds nice. I know just the tradition from 3 we should do. 

Natasha: What is it? 

Bruce: The wooden spoon tradition. 

Natasha: What? 

Bruce: We take a wooden spoon and we use a heated shaping tool usually used for shaping metal gadgets to burn our initials into it. Then, we hang it in the kitchen and only use it on our wedding anniversary. I think I brought my shaping tool, actually. *digs in his pocket* Yeah, it’s right here.

Natasha: There’s a marketplace down that way and one of the shops sells cooking utensils. We can go buy a spoon right now if you want. 

Bruce: sounds like a plan.

*They bought the spoon and made the toast. After that, they sat by the fire and just talked until he had to leave. Things suddenly didn’t feel so wrong anymore. Natasha was actually excited for the wedding, even though they had unofficially gotten married that day. She didn’t know what the future held, but she knew they’d face it together. *

*Wanda was sitting on a bench in the marketplace that Saturday when Natasha Romanoff approached her. *

Natasha: Hi.

Wanda: Hi. 

Natasha: I just want to apologize again for getting so angry with you. 

Wanda: I told you, it’s fine. Is that all you wanted to talk about?

Natasha: No, actually. I was wondering if you would be maid of honor in my wedding. I need to pick someone, and you’re the closest friend I have. 

Wanda: I would love to! Who are the other bridesmaids? 

Natasha: They made me pick three, so I went with you, my friend Maria, and Liho. And Bruce’s groomsmen are named Tony, Vision, and Thor. Also, according to this, Tony has a daughter named Morgan who is going to be the flower girl and the ring bearer. She’s two. 

Wanda: That’s great! Wait, isn’t Liho a cat?

Natasha: Yes. I couldn’t leave her out of this. 

Wanda: That makes sense. Can Pietro come to The Capitol with us? He really wants to see what it’s like. 

Natasha: Of course. Here’s his invitation. *hands her an envelope*


	24. Chapter 24

*Natasha, Maria, Wanda, Pietro, Alexei, Melina, Liho, and Fury were on the train to The Capitol. *

Pietro: This is so cool! Was it like this for you the first time you left 12?

Wanda: No. I was terrified. But the train ride home was mesmerizing. 

Pietro: If the wedding is anything near as beautiful as this train ride, it’s going to be amazing. 

Melina: I can’t believe my little girl is actually getting married! It seems like just yesterday that we found you in the snow while packing up the old house!

Alexei: Tomorrow is a big day! Are you ready? 

Natasha: I’m a little nervous. 

Maria: You’ll be fine. 

*Meanwhile, Bruce, Vision, Tony, Pepper, and Morgan had arrived in The Capitol several hours before. *

Tony: You are going to love married life. Tying the knot was the best decision I ever made. 

Bruce: I’m just so nervous. 

Tony: I was nervous too, but it was so worth it. *a train arrives* Hey, look, a train! Do you think that’s her?

Bruce: No. That train has the District 5 emblem. Thor’s here!

Tony: Who? 

Thor: Greetings. I’m Thor. *shaking everyone’s hand* 

Vision: I’m Vision.

Tony: Tony. Tony Stark. 

Pepper: I’m Virginia, but you can call me Pepper. *points at Morgan* And this is Morgan, she’s our two year old daughter. 

*They all talked for a bit longer, but once the train got there from 12, everyone was rushed to their rooms to get ready for the rehearsal dinner.* 

Gamora: *pulling out a floor length, A- line black dress* Since you are wearing white tomorrow, it is customary that you wear black to the rehearsal tonight. Your dress tomorrow is a ball gown, so it might be harder to walk in.

Natasha: Don’t worry about me, I’m pretty agile. I just wish I had some say in any of this. I haven’t even heard of half of these traditions. 

Gamora: Well, at least your father isn’t forcing you to design dresses and marry President Snow’s nephew. 

Natasha: That’s rough. Anyway, what is a rehearsal dinner? Nobody has explained it yet 

Gamora: Oh! Everyone practices walking down the aisle and then you have a big fancy dinner.

Natasha: How fancy?

Gamora: Formal wear, place settings, proper etiquette, 5 courses, and like a bajillion forks.

Natasha: That sounds really over the top. 

Gamora: Just wait until tomorrow! Cameras, a big poofy dress, uncomfortable shoes, flowers, high class guests who you’ve probably never met, crazy fancy decorations, a dinner ten times fancier than the one tonight, and a big party with music and *shudders* dancing. 

Natasha: What’s wrong with dancing?

Gamora: I just don’t like it. I once embarrassed myself while dancing by tripping in front of everyone and dancing brings back all of those memories. 

Natasha: Dancing might be the only tolerable thing about all of this. Besides, you know, being married to Bruce.

Gamora: I’m glad you’re excited.

*The rehearsal dinner went pretty well. Natasha and Bruce had to give speeches because of a Capitol traditions, but they were very heartfelt. That night, Natasha had a really bad nightmare. When she woke up, she felt like she couldn’t move. It wasn’t until after Wanda and Maria burst into her room that she realized she was screaming. *

Maria: What?! What is it?!

Wanda: Did you have another nightmare?!

Natasha: Yes! It was a bad one! I can’t- I need- I-. *sigh* I need some air.

* She ran out onto her balcony and looked up. Back in District 12 she could usually see a whole sky of stars, but in The Capitol that night, only one was visible. She just wanted to go home. *

*The next morning*

Wedding planner: Wake up! Rise and shine! Today is the big day!

Gamora: I’m sorry to bother you so early, but guess who’s doing your hair, nails, and makeup. *Peter, Drax, and Mantis wave* Remember these guys?

Natasha: Oh, it is so great to see you all again! What have you been up to? 

Drax: I got promoted again. I do makeup for District 5 now. 

Mantis: My girlfriend and I went to the carnival last week and it was awesome! Oh I love saying that word! Girlfriend. *bounces up and down happily*

Gamora: *whispering to Natasha* She means my sister.

Peter: I’ve been trying to figure out what I want to do with my life. Maybe I’ll try to be an ambassador to the districts like Gamora. No, that sounds boring

Gamora: Anyway, Natasha, here’s your dress. *She pulls out a poofy white ball gown with spiderweb lace on the top and a tulle skirt*

Mantis: Go put it on!

*Natasha put on the dress. Mantis curled her hair and put in a veil with red flowers adorning it and held in place by a small tiara. Her lipstick was blood red, just like the bridesmaids dresses. her shoes were also white and her nails were red.* 

Natasha: Whoa. I look like-

Mantis: A cupcake?

Drax: A fashion icon?

Peter: A bride?

Gamora: A murder princess? 

Natasha: No. I look like I’m missing something. *puts on the locket Bruce gave her before her games* Wait, What do you mean “murder princess?”

Gamora: You know, like a princess from an old fairy tale, but less helpless. Which reminds me, here. *hands her an ornamental dagger* Put this in your garter. 

Natasha: Thanks! 

* Bruce was also getting ready. His suit was black and his groomsmen were wearing dark grey. * 

Bruce: I can’t believe today is the big day! I love her so much. What if I mess this up?

Tony: You’ll be fine. Now come on! You need to finish getting ready!

*The ceremony was perfect and they got married. Although, Natasha couldn’t help but feel like something wasn’t right. There were so many cameras watching them. The dinner was fantastic. It was the best food most of the wedding party had ever eaten. The wedding just didn’t feel right for them. All of that was forgotten when they got to the reception. Bruce and Natasha shared the first dance, and then Tony and Wanda gave their speeches. The party was a lot of fun, and Wanda danced with Vision pretty much the whole night. Natasha and Bruce were exhausted that night. They fell asleep cuddled together and it was really hard for them to go their separate ways in the morning, but they managed it. The train left for District 3 very early.Two hours later, as everyone was getting on the train back to 12, President Snow himself pulled Wanda and Natasha aside.*

Snow: Did you know that District 3 and District 12 are the two furthest districts from each other in Panem? People from 3 and 12 are never meant to meet. *showing photos of Bruce and Natasha as well as photos of Wanda and Vision* Imagine the surprise the people of Panem would feel if they saw not one, but two couples between people from the two least united districts in our great country. Fortunately, we’re solving that problem.

Natasha: What do you mean? 

Snow: Why don’t you check the news once you get home? In the meantime, *hands each of them a wilting white rose* just remember that nothing truly beautiful is ever meant to last. 

* Meanwhile in District 3, Tony is helping Bruce pack his things.*

Tony: *crying* I can’t believe you’re moving to District 12! I’m going to miss you so much!

Bruce: I know, I’ll miss you too. The thing is, I love Natasha and this is really exciting for us. I can’t wait to spend every day with her and have a family and *BOOM* What was that?

Tony: I have no idea. *sirens start going off* Are those… air raid sirens?

Bruce: They are! Get to the storage room!

*Tony and Bruce run into the basement storage room of the lab, huddle under a table, and close their eyes. *

*BOOM*


	25. Chapter 25

* Natasha and Wanda watched the television in shock. That morning, The Capitol had “accidentally” bombed several sections of District 3 while they were on the train.* 

Woman on TV: The hovercraft accidentally dropped several bombs which were meant to be shipped from 3 to District 2 to help with peacekeeper training. The Capitol is still trying to take a census to find out who survived this tragic accident.

President Snow: (on the TV) Until we know more, we’re going to have to suspend all trains and hovercrafts going to, from, or through District 3 as well as all communication between District 3 and the rest of Panem. Don’t worry too much, though. Most of the labs and factories were completely fine, so the economy of District 3 should be completely back to normal within a month. 

Natasha: Unbelievable. Thousands of people are dead and this guy is concerned about the economy. 

Wanda: This was no more of an “accident” than the one in 12 sixteen years ago! *stands up* I can’t do this again! I’ll show them rebellion!

Natasha: Wanda, no. This is their game. If we don’t play by their rules, we face the consequences. 

Wanda: We can’t just let them walk all over us! Next time they strike, we’ll lose everything.

Natasha: They only strike when we step out of line, Wanda! I can’t take that risk, and neither can you. Next time, it’ll be my parents. It’ll be Pietro. Not to mention we don’t even know who survived the attack on 3. 

Wanda: So you think they’re okay? Why do you think Snow gave us these? *pulls out wilting rose* 

Natasha: *tearing up* I don’t think they’re okay! I hope they’re okay, but I know they probably aren’t! I feel like my world is falling apart! I’m still coping with what happened to Clint, and I can’t handle this right now! Actually, I don’t think I can handle anything right now and I need to be alone.

Wanda: And I need my brother. *Wanda goes home*

*Natasha grabs her rose and runs to the edge of the woods. This was the place she met Bruce, the hillside she and Clint used to roll down as kids, the place where she and Yelena would build snow forts, the hill near Clint’s favorite hunting spot. It was her safe space. Natasha’s eyes burned with tears as she turned the wilting rose around in her hands, over and over. She let out a sob and threw it into the woods. *

* District 3, ten hours after the final bomb hit. *

The mayor (over an intercom): Attention citizens! A thorough search has been conducted and there are no undetonated bombs on the ground. It is safe to come out of your hiding spots. We are trying to get a head count, so please stay put as much as possible. That being said, feel free to try to find your loved ones in an orderly fashion. 

Tony: I need to find Pepper and Morgan! 

Bruce: I need to call Natasha! 

*They go outside to see victor’s village and Tony’s street are completely fine, but Vision’s street is completely obliterated. A building right next to the lab they were moving things from was also gone, as well as a wall from the building they were in. *

Tony: No no no no no. Pepper! Morgan!

Bruce: What’s wrong? They should be safe if they were at home. 

Tony: They went to visit Pepper’s sister this morning! She lived right near Vision. 

A random rescue worker: Are you Tony Stark?

Tony: What do you want? 

Rescue worker: Is this your daughter?

Tony: Morgunna! *grabs Morgan from the worker* Thank you so much! Where did you find her?

Rescue worker: She was in a partially collapsed storm shelter from the dark days.

Tony: Okay, Morgan. Can you tell me where mommy is? 

Morgan: *crying and terrified* Mommy said stay in the hole. 

Tony: *panicking* Yes. And then where did mommy go?

Morgan: She left me in the little metal hole. It was dark and scary.

Tony: *starting to cry* Okay. Do you want to go home, Morgunna? *Morgan nods* Let’s go home. *Goes and puts his name and Morgan’s name on the survivor log* Mommy might come find us later. 

Bruce: Tony? 

Tony: Hm?

Bruce: I hope you find her. And I’m really sorry if you don’t.

Tony: *hugging him* Thanks. I hope you get the chance to call Natasha soon.

*Tony took Morgan home and Bruce put his name in the survivor log.*

Bruce: *to the Capitol citizen running the census station* Is there any way I could call my wife and let her know I’m alive? 

Person running the census station: What’s her name? Not to be that person, but she might not have survived. 

Bruce: She actually lives in District 12. I was wondering if I could call her.

Person running the census station: Oh, you’re Bruce Banner! I’m sorry, all communication with other districts is cut off until further notice. 

Bruce: Please? She probably thinks I’m dead. 

Person running the census station: There are no exceptions to this rule. Don’t try to call her from home either, the lines are down.

Bruce: Okay, can I send her a letter?

Person running the census station: All communications are blocked, sir. 

Bruce: What am I supposed to do then?!

Mayor: *from behind Bruce* The president said that if you survived, you should finish packing. He wants to send you to 12 as soon as things calm down. Start with anything personal you have in your lab space.

Bruce: Fine. 

* Meanwhile in District 12, Wanda was trying to make dinner.* 

Pietro: Hey, sis. I saw the news. Well, actually, we saw it while we were on the train, but we didn’t want to upset Natasha. We didn’t want to upset you either, but I was the only one who knew you had any sort of attachment to District 3. 

Wanda: I’ll be fine. I’m just going to make dinner to take my mind off of it.

Pietro: Do you need a hug? 

Wanda: *starts crying and hugs him* Yes!

Pietro: It’ll be okay, I promise. 

Wanda: What if they get 12 again?! 

Pietro: Don’t worry. We’ll be fine. 

Wanda: Promise?

Pietro: Promise.

*Five days later, Natasha was sitting on her bed. She hadn’t slept since the bombing, and she’d hardly eaten anything.*

Melina: *walking into the house through the front door* Natasha? Are you still hiding in your room, sweetie?

Natasha: Yes.

Melina: I brought you dinner. It’s cottage pie. Remember when you were little and we would try out new spice blends on this because you and your sister just loved it so much? 

Natasha: Yes. I remember. I’m sorry, I’m not hungry. 

Melina: Dear, have you been crying again? You look like you’ve been crying. 

Natasha: I’m just so worried! What if he-

Melina: Don’t do this to yourself, darling. He’s probably alive. We haven’t gotten any news yet. Have some hope.

Natasha: How far has hope really ever gotten me? 

Melina: It’s allowed you to get through some rough times. It’s kept you whole.

Natasha: You think I’m still whole? I’ve been losing pieces of myself for years now. There’s the piece I left with Yelena, the piece I left in the arena, the piece I left with Clint, and now that Bruce is probably gone, you could say that there’s barely any me left. 

Melina: That’s not true. I still see the same precious girl in there. My same precious girl. I still see the rebellious toddler that always wore us out by running off at the marketplace. I still see the same compassionate 5-year-old that met her best friend by sharing her lunch on her first ever day of school. I still see the competitive 10-year-old who would always win snowball fights, even when nobody else was playing. I still see the intelligent girl that excelled in all of her classes from the very beginning. I still see my daughter, and my daughter is strong enough to get through anything.

Natasha: *hugging her* Thanks, mom. 

Melina: Now, I need to get home, but please be sure to eat. I brought you some tea as well. *sets down tea and kisses Natasha’s forehead* Take care of yourself, okay? Get some sleep tonight.

Natasha: I’ll try. 

*She ate and tried to fall asleep. She managed to sleep for about two hours. The next five days were difficult and Natasha still could hardly sleep. Ten days after the “accidental” bombing, a train arrived in District 12. It had the District 3 emblem on it. Bruce got off of the train.*

Natasha: *running towards him* Bruce! 

Bruce: *pulling her into a tight hug* Nat! I’ve missed you so much.

Natasha: I was so worried! I thought you were- *tightens hug* I’m glad you’re safe.

Bruce: I wanted to call you, but we weren’t allowed.

Natasha: None of that matters now. I’m just so happy you’re safe. I’m sorry I look so…dead. I’ve slept about one hour a night for the past ten days. 

Bruce: You look perfect. Let’s go home.


	26. Chapter 26

*Once Bruce and Natasha got back to the house and unpacked Bruce’s bags, they decided to sit together in the living room for a bit before dinner. Natasha lasted about two minutes before she fell asleep on his lap. About ten minutes later, he heard a knock at the door.*

Bruce: Who is it?

Wanda: It’s me, Wanda.

Bruce: Oh, come in. *points to Natasha* Just be quiet.

Wanda: *enters* I need to talk to you.

Bruce: What’s wrong?

Wanda: I need to know who’s okay. What happened to everyone in District 3?

Bruce: *sigh* Oh, that. Tony was with me and he’s okay. His daughter, Morgan, was found in an old storm cellar, so she’s alive. They never found his wife, Pepper, and Vision’s definitely dead. That’s everyone you know. 

Wanda: *tears in her eyes* Oh.

Bruce: Are you all right? 

Wanda: No, this is all my fault! I shouldn’t have- I’m so sorry! *runs to the door*

Bruce: It’s not your- *door shuts behind Wanda*

*Bruce sighed and looked down at Natasha. He kissed her on the forehead and stood up to make dinner. He woke her up to eat and they went to bed early. The next day, a hovercraft arrived with all of Bruce’s lab equipment and a spare bedroom was turned into a lab. They got settled pretty quickly, and after a week they couldn’t imagine things any other way. Two weeks after the wedding, the victory tour took place. The winner of the 90th Hunger Games was a boy from District 4 and his tour went pretty well. Two weeks after the tour, they got a visit from a man that looked strikingly similar to President Snow.*

Natasha: *opens the door* (shocked) President Snow! To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?

Ego: I’m not President Snow. I’m his brother, Ego. Although, I do bring a message from him. Can I come in?

Natasha: Of course! We were just about to eat breakfast. Bruce! The president’s brother came to see us. 

Bruce: What? Oh! Hello sir. Please, sit down! Would you like some raisin nut bread? 

Ego: Sure. Thank you. 

Natasha: You said you had a message from the president? 

Ego: Yes. I do. You see, there’s a rumor of a secret organization being started to rebel against The Capitol. We need you to give the districts something to talk about other than the accidental bombing of 3 so that this movement doesn’t take off.

Bruce: What do you want us to do?

Ego: Nothing too big, we just want you to have a baby.

Natasha: *dropping her plate* A baby?! Now what gave you that idea? I’m not- I mean- are you sure you meant to say baby? I never said we were having a baby! 

Ego: Yes, a baby. That’ll distract the people. We’ll even send the best interior designer in The Capitol to build your nursery. 

Natasha: We can’t just decide exactly if and when that happens! Like, what, you think we can just have one right now? 

Ego: Both of my children were fairly easy. Make it happen. Anyway, where did you get this raisin nut bread? It is absolutely delicious and I want to bring some home to my daughter and son. 

Bruce: Our friend Wanda made it. She won the 88th games and cooking is her hobby. She made several loaves yesterday. 

Ego: I’ll have to ask her for one. 

Natasha: Wait, so you're just going to force us to have a child? Shouldn’t that be our decision? 

Bruce: Nat, calm down. We wouldn’t want to upset our guest. 

Ego: Listen to your husband. Bruce, thank you for controlling your wife.

Bruce: She doesn’t need to be controlled, we just wouldn’t want to be rude to our special surprise visitor. 

Natasha: Right, I’m sorry. 

Ego: I’ll be back in a month to see how things are going. 

Natasha: Okay. *under her breath* This is awkward.

Bruce: *after he leaves* What’s awkward? Why did you get so defensive? What’s gotten into you? Are you pregnant or something?

Natasha: *slightly annoyed* Surprise! 

Bruce: Wait, what? Seriously? 

Natasha: Yep. I wasn’t going to tell you quite yet, but...

Bruce: This is so exciting! I can’t believe this! You should tell Ego right now so he doesn’t have to come back!

Natasha: Uggh, fine. 

*Natasha catches up to Ego and explains the situation. Two weeks later, The Capitol aired a news story announcing a baby naming competition.*

Natasha: Unbelievable! We don’t even get to name our own baby! 

Bruce: I know you’re upset, but we have to play by their rules. Besides, not all of their name ideas are bad. I kind of like Carson for a boy. 

Natasha: Well then I guess it’s a real shame we’re the only people in Panem who don’t get to vote. 

Bruce: It’ll be fine. We still have each other and soon we’ll have- *hears tapping at back window* what is that sound?

Natasha: Nick Fury? Why is he tapping on our window? Who’s that guy with him?

Bruce: *opening the window* I have no idea. 

Fury: I need to talk to you two. Natasha, is your friend Maria busy today? You know, the one from the wedding? 

Natasha: She’s in the coal mines right now, but she’ll be home in a couple hours. 

Fury: Perfect. Until then, Coulson, if you will. 

* The mysterious man pushes a button, trapping Natasha, Bruce, Fury, and himself in a clear bubble.*

Fury: This thing is soundproof and we can see what’s outside of it without being seen. I can hear hear anyone who is outside of the bubble using this earpiece. We’ll know if someone enters. 

Bruce: This is amazing! How did you make it?

Phil: Have you met a man name Leo Fitz? He’s about your age and he’s also from 3. He built this. 

Bruce: How do you know Leo?

Natasha: More importantly, who are you and why are you here? 

Phil: My name is Phil Coulson, District 9.

Fury: He’s here because we need to talk to you about S.H.I.E.L.D. 

Natasha: What?

Fury: It’s an organization put together by a woman from District 4. Her name is Margaret “Peggy” Carter and her goal is to overthrow President Snow and the other hooligans he has running our government. I’m her second in command. 

Coulson: Basically, S.H.I.E.L.D. is here to help protect the citizens of Panem from an oppressive government. Eventually, we’ll liberate them. 

Bruce: How long has this been a thing? 

Fury: It all started about sixteen years ago. Peggy and I as well as a few others were working with District 13 to try to start a rebellion.

Natasha: District 13 was completely obliterated almost 100 years ago! Are you saying it survived?

Fury: The Capitol mostly let it be. They were smallpox bombed once a few decades ago and it wiped out like half of the population, but they survived that. Unfortunately, they were smallpox bombed again after the berry incident and they all died off due to disease and a lack of resources. It looked like the revolution was over for good, but Peggy wouldn’t accept that. She founded S.H.I.E.L.D. as an initiative to save Panem, and now she wants you two in on it. She wanted Clint too, but... 

Natasha: We’re in. 

Bruce: What? Natasha, I can’t let you do this. We can’t do this. 

Natasha: We have to! We can’t just sit here while the government does terrible things! That makes us no better than them. 

Bruce: I am not letting my pregnant wife join a secret organization and attempt to overthrow the government! Keeping you safe will always be my number one priority. 

Natasha: We have to do this. For Clint, for Yelena, for Vision, for Pepper, for Wanda and Pietro’s parents, and for anyone else that is defenseless against the might of The Capitol. Besides, if we’re having a child, isn’t it kind of our duty to create a better tomorrow? A world where they won’t have to worry about being reaped for the games and everyone has a fair chance at survival.

Bruce: That sounds amazing, but losing you is not a risk I am willing to take. 

Natasha: That’s my decision, not yours. *turns to Fury* I’m in.

Bruce: I’m sticking with her, so I’m in too. I just have one question. How did Coulson manage to get here from 9 without The Capitol knowing? 

Phil: We have someone in District 6. Alphonso Mackenzie, he fixes hovercrafts. We actually cloak hovercrafts and have important meetings midair. The Capitol hasn’t detected us yet. 

*Later that night, Maria Hill was recruited.*

Fury: Welcome aboard!

Maria: Thanks, I’m glad to be a part of this.

Fury: Ever since the wedding I haven’t been able to shake the feeling that I know you from somewhere. 

Maria: You know, it’s funny you should say that, because you do look familiar.

Fury: That is odd.


	27. Chapter 27

*Natasha Romanoff was in The Capitol for an interview. She was now three months pregnant and everyone was buzzing about the baby. This interview was to announce the winners of the baby naming competition. The only thing keeping Natasha from being furious about not getting to name her own child was the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D. was going to stick it to The Capitol.*

Ceaser: I think we all know what we’re here for. Natasha, if you would open the envelope.

Natasha: Okay, Ceaser. Here goes nothing.

Ceaser: Can we get a drumroll please? *drumroll* Thank you.

Natasha: The winning name for a baby girl is Victoria, and if it’s a boy, the winner is… Triffle. *her face falls*

* Meanwhile in District 12, everyone is watching the interview together at Natasha and Bruce’s.*

Pietro: Triffle? *bursts out laughing* 

Fury: That poor child.

Maria: That’s unfortunate. 

Bruce: Triffle?! They want us to name our child Triffle?! That’s not even a name! 

Wanda: Evidently, it is in The Capitol. 

Melina: That’s okay. Triffle is a bit… odd, but we would love him anyway. Besides, Victoria is a very nice name. 

Alexei: Our poor grandson is going to be teased so much. 

Fury: Have you met this child’s parents? He’ll be fine. 

Bruce: For everyone’s sake I hope we have a girl. 

*A week later, Natasha and Bruce went to their first S.H.I.E.L.D. meeting. It was held in a hovercraft above the wilds.*

Peggy: I know we haven’t met in a while, but I assure you S.H.I.E.L.D. is as active as ever. We have three new agents today, so please give a warm welcome to Maria Hill, Bruce Banner, and Natasha Romanoff.

Grant: Wait, didn’t she just get married? Why does she still have her same last name?

Natasha: The Capitol already knows me well, so changing my name didn’t make much sense. 

Peggy: Why don’t we all just introduce ourselves? I’ll start. My name is Peggy Carter and I live in District 4. 

Phil: I’m Phil Coulson, I live in District 9.

Melinda: Melinda May, District 2.

Lincoln: Lincoln Campbell, District 5. I know, shocking. 

Lance: Lance Hunter, District 2.

Thor: You guys know me. You also know Steve! *Steve waves*

Daisy: Daisy Johnson, I’m from 3. 

Bruce: Yeah, I’ve met you. You’re the new girl from coding. 

Daisy: That’s me. 

Tripp: Antoine Triplett, but you can call me Tripp. I also live in District 3.

Grant: Grant Ward, from District 2. 

Jemma: Jemma Simmons. I live in District 3, but I invent medical devices so I’m always in The Capitol. 

Bobbi: Bobbi Morse, I’m also from District 2. Imagine that. 

Lance: She’s my wife. 

Leo: Leo Fitz. I’m from District 3, but we’ve met. 

Bruce: Yes, yes we have. 

Mack: Alphonso Mackenzie, District 6. You can call me Mack.

Daniel: I’m Daniel Sousa. I live in District 10 and I think that’s everyone, right?

Gamora: You forgot us. 

Daniel: Right, our friends from The Capitol.

Gamora: I’m Gamora Zen-Titan, as you may remember.

Mantis: Mantis Brandt-Snow. I’m so happy to be here!

Nebula: Nebula Lupho-Titan. *pointing at Gamora* I’m her sister. 

Peter: Peter Quill-Snow. *pointing at Mantis* I’m her sister. 

*Everyone goes silent and gives Peter an odd look. A few people stifle laughter. A moment later, Peter realizes his mistake.*

Peter: Wait, no! She’s my- *sigh* never mind. 

Bruce: Wait. Snow, Titan, I know those names! You let the children of the president and his closest advisor join a society to take them down? 

Peter: Our father is Snow’s brother, actually. 

Gamora: Not to mention none of us want anything to do with the corrupt and unfair system that is our government! The things going on in Panem just aren’t right, and anyone could see that no matter who their “family” is! Panem needs to enter a new era, and soon. 

Bruce: Fair enough, carry on. 

Loki: I’m Loki Odinson and *pointing to Thor* I’ve never met that man in my life. 

Natasha: Oh, are you two siblings?

Loki: No. I’ve seriously never met him. It’s a total coincidence that we have the same last name.

Thor: It’s actually kind of freaky, especially considering we look very similar.

Loki: For the last time, we do not look alike! At all! 

Peggy: Can we get back to business? 

Thor: Right, sorry. 

Peggy: Anyway, we need to take a few more people before we’re ready to start the next phase of our plan. *to Bruce and Natasha* That’s where you come in. We need to recruit Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff, and Pietro Maximoff. Banner, you need to get Tony on board. Natasha, you will handle the Maximoffs. 

*Natasha and Bruce accepted their assignment and the rest of the meeting went pretty well. After the meeting, Bruce was snuck to District 3 so he could talk to Tony. He encased them in the secret bubble.*

Tony: Bruce? What are you doing here?

Bruce: I’ll tell you in a minute, but first I want to know how you’re holding up. Did they ever find Pepper?

Tony: *starting to cry* No. It’s been four months and we’ve found nothing. Well, nothing but this. *Tony pulls out a ring* They found her wedding ring in the ruins of her sister’s house. 

Bruce: *pulls Tony into a hug* I’m so sorry. If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to call. How’s Morgan?

Tony: She’s still my pride and joy. She misses her mommy, but she’s a wonderful daughter. Just turned three. I’m keeping this one close, I can’t lose her like I did Peter and Pepper. Speaking of children, congratulations. I heard about the baby. You’re not seriously going to name a boy Triffle, are you?

Bruce: We have no choice. Anyway, back to the reason I’m here. The government of Panem needs to be stopped. A secret organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. is working to overthrow Snow, and I’ve been sent to recruit you.

Tony: No. No way. I can’t join a revolution. 

Bruce: We need you! The Hunger Games, the bombings, the whippings, the avoxes and muttations, none of this is acceptable! We owe it to Peter and Pepper and Vision and Sammy and everyone else The Capitol saw as disposable. This isn’t right and it isn’t fair!

Tony: I know, but this sounds dangerous and my top priority will always be keeping my daughter safe. 

Bruce: What if your daughter could live in a world where she didn’t have to worry about the reaping every year? A world where she could see other districts. A world where the citizens aren’t oppressed. 

Tony: That sounds amazing, but I can’t. What if they find out and kill Morgan?

Bruce: We won’t let that happen. Just please consider it. These people really want to make a change, and I want to be a part of it. But none of this is possible without you.

Tony: And you’re sure these people can be trusted?

Bruce: Yes. 

Tony: Then count me in. For Pepper. And Peter. And for Morgan. Most importantly, for the future of Panem. I’m joining your revolution. 

*Meanwhile back in 12*

Natasha: You may be wondering why I shut you both in a soundproof invisibility bubble with me. There is a secret organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. that has been created to overthrow Snow and I was sent to recruit you because-

Both twins at once: We’re in. 

*About two months later, everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. was preparing to deliver the first blow. *

Peggy: Okay, we want to start small with something barely noticeable. In order to do that, we need someone to sneak in and grab a secret file. With that gone, The Capitol will no longer have arena ideas for the next few years.The 91st Hunger Games is probably already all planned, given it’s in a month, but this will be a major setback and a distraction for some of the most prominent figures in The Capitol.

Natasha: If we’re doing something against the games, I want to be involved.

Peggy: Absolutely not. You are in no condition to sneak into that building. 

Natasha: What’s that supposed to mean?!

Peggy: Ordinarily, I’d send you in in a heartbeat, but…

Natasha: What? Am I not good enough? Did you see me in the games? I’m not proud of it, but I’m told I was impressive!

Bruce: Nat, you’re five months pregnant. 

Natasha: Oh, right. 

Peggy: Anyway, we’re sending in Wanda, Daisy, and Gamora. Tony Stark has made rigs for Daisy and Wanda similar to what Peter Parker made in the games. Wanda, yours will allow you to move objects with your mind.

Tony: These ones are a lot stronger than what you had in the arena. You’ll be able to move bigger objects and even people. They also work long distance. 

Peggy: Daisy, yours will allow you to pulse vibrations through the floor, creating miniature earthquakes.

Tony: You can direct them towards specific people and everything. 

Peter: What about Gamora? Are you just going to send her in with nothing?

Gamora: Don’t be ridiculous. *pulling out ID badge* I have my dad’s ID badge. It’ll give us access to everything. Also, I have a retractable sword. 

Peter: Oh, okay. 

Daniel: So you’ll be safe then? Because you have the ID badge?

Daisy: We’ll be fine, I promise. *kisses his cheek* Besides, it’s a really fast, in and out, kind of mission. We’ll be back before you know I’m gone. 

Daniel: I miss you already. Be safe.

Daisy: Don’t worry, we will. 

*After they leave*

Tony: So, you and Daisy, huh? How’d you two meet?

Daniel: We’re both involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. She and I met through this. 

Tony: Meeting through work, nice. That’s how I met my wife. *sniff* Well, I guess now she’s my ex wife. *begins sobbing* 

Bruce: *puts hand on Tony’s shoulder* You’ll be okay. here. *hugs Tony*

Daniel: Messy divorce?

Bruce: She was killed in an attack by The Capitol. 

*An hour later, Daisy, Gamora, and Wanda return. S.H.I.E.L.D. is officially up and running, and they aren’t going to back down.*


	28. Chapter 28

*One month after S.H.I.E.L.D. successfully stole the file, it was once again time for The Hunger Games. Bruce was no longer a mentor, but Natasha still had to go to The Capitol. Unfortunately, she couldn’t help as much this year because she couldn’t teach tactical climbing. Luckily, Wanda offered to help Natasha’s tribute learn what he needed to learn. Once the games started, Natasha’s tribute was dead within two days. She decided that she wanted to go home instead of staying in The Capitol.* 

Bruce: You’re home early.

Natasha: I missed you. Besides, everyone was asking me questions about the baby and it was a bit overwhelming. 

Bruce: Did you convince them to tell you if we’re having a boy or a girl? 

Natasha: I asked, but they wouldn’t tell me. 

Bruce: I need to mentally prepare if we have to name our child Triffle. 

Natasha: *laughs* Yeah. 

Bruce: In all seriousness, I’m excited no matter what we’re naming our child. 

Natasha: Good. So am I. 

*A couple more months go by. S.H.I.E.L.D. successfully carries out a few more missions to subtly weaken The Capitol. The Capitol brought Natasha there to have the baby. Bruce waited in the hallway until he was allowed to go in.*

Nurse: Sir? You can go in now.

*The nurse lead him into the room. *

Bruce: How’re you feeling?

Natasha: Tired. You? 

Bruce: Excited. And also very nervous. 

Natasha: Okay. Well, there’s someone I’d like you to meet. * handing him a baby with dark hair and blue eyes wrapped in a pink blanket* This is Victoria! 

Bruce: *crying* Wow. 

Natasha: Is something wrong?

Bruce: No, this moment is just so perfect. I don’t think anything could mess this up. 

*Just then, several camera crews and a bunch of reporters barged in. They all started talking at once while crowding Natasha, Bruce, and Victoria. Victoria starts crying.*

Random reporter: Everyone wants to know if it’s a boy or a girl! Why don’t you tell the people what they want to know?

Bruce: Huh? Why are you- she literally just- GET OUT! 

Other reporter: We’re allowed to be in here, Snow’s orders. Now, tell us if it’s a boy or a girl!

Bruce: My daughter is not an it!

First reporter again: You heard it here first. It’s a girl! Victoria Banner has officially been welcomed into the world. 

Bruce: Okay, will that be all? Because Nat should really be resting and-

A third reporter: We will decide when we’re done here. Now, let us see Victoria!

Bruce: Hey! You get that camera out of her face! You’re scaring her! 

Third reporter: Oh, how cute! She has her father’s hair, but her eyes are just like her mother’s. It’s a real shame she’s so loud. If she were quieter she’d be adorable.

Natasha: She was being quiet, then a bunch of people came in here unannounced! 

A fourth reporter: That’s a real shame. Where are those people now?

Natasha: Still in here asking me questions. 

*All of the reporters and camera crews laugh. They continue to ask questions until Bruce realizes how upset Natasha is getting.*

Bruce: I think it’s time for you to leave. *a few reporters try to argue* You asked your questions, now get out. 

*The reporters leave.*

Bruce: Are you okay?

Natasha: I’m tired and overwhelmed, not to mention my whole body hurts. But other than that I’m great.

Bruce: Maybe you should get some rest. *kisses her forehead* I’ll be sitting right here, okay? 

Natasha: Okay. 

*The next day, they went back home to 12 and everyone came by to meet Victoria.*

Melina: Well isn’t she just cute as a button? 

Alexei: She has your eyes, Natasha! And such wonderful dark hair! 

Wanda: Can I hold her next?

Natasha: *taking Victoria from Melina* Of course. Say hi to your Aunt Wanda!

Wanda: Aww, she’s so tiny! *Wanda starts bouncing slightly*

Pietro: She’s a baby. What were you expecting? 

Bruce: Okay, be careful. Don’t drop her. 

Wanda: *stops bouncing* I won’t. 

*Later, after everyone leaves but Fury, Maria, Wanda, and Pietro.*

Fury: Okay. *encases them in bubble* We make our first major strike next month, after you’ve had some time to recover and get back to normal. You guys will bring Victoria on the hovercraft because if you leave her home, she may be in danger. Those few days will hopefully be our first and last strike and we should be able to overthrow The Capitol. We’ve been tearing them apart from the inside, and now it’s finally falling into place. The key is to get them to destroy themselves. 

Natasha: And we’re starting with the weapons warehouse, right? 

Fury: Right. Be prepared for anything, physically and mentally. There is no way all of us are making it through this alive. 

Natasha: We’ll be ready. 

Wanda: Panem is about to enter a new era, and we’re ready to make sure it’s a change for the better

Bruce: I’m just as ready as these guys, but are you sure we have to bring Victoria?

Maria: It’s that or leave her behind without proper protection.

Bruce: If that’s the only way, I guess it works. 

*One month later, everyone was on the hovercraft. They got to the weapons warehouse and Daisy and Leo were sent inside to take plans and sabotage weaponry. Soon, The Capitol catches wind of it and schedules the destruction of the building. Leo gets out and onto the hovercraft in a timely manner.* 

Tony: We did it! The Capitol is going to destroy their own building!

Steve: I hate to rain on anyone’s parade, but that Daisy girl is still in there. 

Leo: What? She was right behind me!

Daisy (over her communication device): My leg is stuck under a bookshelf that fell while we were running. I’m not getting out of this. 

Daniel: No. No, we’re getting you out of there! *stands up* I’ll go in and get you!

Daisy: *the signal is breaking up due to the preparations for the incoming attack* No. I’m not worth that. Besides, you’ll never get us both out in time. Just leave and win this revolution. You have to. *connection is lost* 

Daniel: Daisy?! Do you copy?! We lost her. 

Phil: We have to save her! I’m going in.

* A few people try to protest, but Coulson grabs a parachute and jumps down. He runs into the building. A moment later, the building and everything in it is completely obliterated.*

Mack: Yes! The Capitol destroyed its own warehouse!

Melinda: No. Nonononono. We have to get them out of there. 

Fury: We have to move along. This revolution is not going to win itself.

Daniel: But what about Phil and Daisy? They’re still in the building!

Grant: There is no building! It’s been reduced to rubble! We have to go.

Melinda: No, Phil has this talent. He never actually dies. He has to be alive, we have to get them out of there! 

Daniel: If it were any one of us down there, Phil and Daisy wouldn’t give up.

Fury: Maria, why don’t you handle this?

Maria: *sigh* In 12, we coal miners have a policy. We never abandon a mining accident until it’s completely hopeless. 

Melinda: See?! We can’t abandon them until this is hopeless!

Maria: That being said, we need to go. 

Melinda: What? No. It isn’t hopeless! We need to search the building!

Grant: What building?! The building is gone! They’re gone. 

Melinda: *holding back tears* We’re sure it’s hopeless? *Everybody but Daniel, Natasha, and Wanda nods.* Okay then. I- I need a minute. *runs to the next room in the hovercraft*

Daniel: *sobbing* No! We can’t leave them here! I don’t care about your stupid mining policy, this isn’t hopeless! *into his communication device* Daisy! Daisy Johnson, do you read me?!

Tripp: *sniff* She’s gone, Sousa. Give it up. This is going to be rough on all of us, but we can’t lose this now. You heard what Maria said. We wouldn’t be abandoning this unless it was absolutely hopeless.

Natasha: *also holding back tears* Maria forgot half of the policy.

Wanda: That’s right, she did. 

Maria: What do you mean?

Natasha: Clint always used to say that an accident is never hopeless until every last miner loses hope. If he were here, we’d keep looking.

Fury: Barton’s been dead for two years! Stop acting like he’d be saying anything if he were here right now! 

Natasha: Just one quick scan. That way, we’ll know for sure if anyone is still breathing under that rubble. 

Peggy: *pressing the scan button* I guess it couldn’t hurt to- well, would you look at that! One survivor, female, about 19 years old. DNA match for Daisy Johnson. 

Daniel: I’ll get her! *tries to run out of the hovercraft*

Gamora: You might want to use a parachute. 

Daniel: Right. 

*Once Daisy was back on the hovercraft, they put her on the bed in the medical area and dealt with her injuries. Daniel sat next to the bed and waited for her to wake up.*

Daisy: *opens her eyes* Huh? What happened?

Daniel: You’re alive! I mean, obviously we knew you were breathing but we weren’t sure if you were going to wake up. What’s the last thing you remember?

Daisy: The warehouse. I was stuck under the bookshelf and Coulson threw a soundproof bubble at me and encased me in it. Then everything went black.

Daniel: That must be what protected you from the initial explosion. After that, you must have been hit by falling rubble or something. 

Daisy: Wait, where’s Coulson? I don’t see him here in the medical area, so what happened to him? 

Daniel: I’m so sorry, I know he was like a father to you.

Daisy: *sits up* He’s dead?!

Daniel: Please lie back down, we don’t know if it’s safe for you to be sitting up-

Daisy: *tearing up* So he died to save me? You let him run into that building to get me unstuck? I’m not worth that! You should have left me there! You all should have left me there! I told you to go!

Jemma: Everyone tried to convince him to stay on the hovercraft, but he went in anyway. 

Daisy: You should have tried harder!

Bruce: Daisy, lie down. We need to check you for a concussion. *Daisy reluctantly complies*

Daniel: We couldn’t just leave you there. You would have been killed. 

Daisy: Next time, let me die.


	29. Chapter 29

*Later that day, Bruce and Natasha were down in the boiler room of the training center retrieving files. Thanos saw their heat signatures on a monitor in President Snow’s office. *

Thanos: Mr. President, there are two people in the boiler room stealing files! 

Snow: What?! S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, no doubt. Turn on the lights and deploy the terror fog!

Thanos: Yes sir.

*Natasha and Bruce both gasped as the lights flickered on and the room began filling with fog. The couldn’t see anything for a moment, but Natasha turned around after about a minute and saw Bruce on the ground in a pool of blood, dead. *

Peggy: *over her communication device* Okay, don’t panic. It’s just terror fog, it’ll pass. Get out of there immediately. They’ve seen you.

*Natasha couldn’t understand Peggy. She couldn’t understand anything. Her legs buckled under her and she broke down crying.*

Peggy: Romanoff, do you copy? It’s terror fog. Everything is fine.

*On the hovercraft*

Peggy: She’s not responding. Whatever that fog showed her must be just horrible.

Maria: Well, they don’t call it terror fog for nothing. It shows you your worst nightmare. 

*Bruce looked down in shock. Natasha was on the ground next to him and her skull was caved in. He turned around for two seconds and now she was dead. Wait, the room filled with fog first. It must be terror fog!*

Bruce: Nat! We need to get out of here, now! *He feels through the fog until he finds her* Found you! Natasha, it’s me. This is terror fog. It shows you your worst nightmare. I saw you dead, but I’m not sure what you’re seeing.

*Natasha can hear Bruce’s voice, but she can’t comprehend what he’s saying. She realizes that he’s alive, but seeing him dead shook her up a lot. Bruce grabs the file they need out of her hand, picks her up back onto her feet, and leads her out of the boiler room. Once they’re back on the hovercraft, she throws her arms around him.*

Natasha: I love you so much. I can’t- when I saw you- I need you to know this. 

Bruce: It’s okay. It wasn’t real. *kisses the top of her head* I love you too. What did you see that messed you up so badly?

Natasha: You were dead. I saw you in a pool of blood. It was horrible and I realized that this might be it for us. One or both of us could die at any moment and I need you to know how much I adore you. 

Bruce: I saw you, too. I understand how you feel. I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you. 

Maria: I hate to break up this sweet moment, but do you want to see something funny?

*They walk into the other room where Fury is holding Victoria.*

Fury: Aren’t you just the cutest little cuddle bug? Yes you are! Peek a boo! *Victoria smiles* 

Natasha: This is very entertaining, Nick, but I’d like my baby back please.

Fury: *blushing* Yes, of course. Here, take back your vomit goblin. 

Natasha: Vomit goblin? I thought she was a cuddle bug. 

Fury: I-

Natasha: It’s okay, we won’t judge you. *baby voice* Will we, Victoria? No we won’t. *normal voice* It’s her lunchtime, so I’m going to go feed her. *goes into the next room*

Peggy: *walking in* Today has really opened my eyes. I didn’t know what the terror fog showed you guys to upset you both so much. I figured it was something like being back in the arena or watching your home district get blown to bits. What I didn’t realize was that even after everything you’ve been through, each of your worst nightmares was losing the other. Today, I realized that I can’t separate you tomorrow. I’m switching you and Sousa for our final strike teams. You’ll be in group A with me and he’ll be in B with Fury. 

Bruce: Okay. 

*In The Capitol that night.*

Snow: Well, now we officially know that Banner and Romanoff are working for S.H.I.E.L.D.

Thanos: After everything we did for their relationship, this is how they repay us? I haven’t seen my daughters in two days and I’m worried they may have been kidnapped! 

Ego: Just say the word and I’ll give the order to destroy Victor’s Village in 12. 

Snow: No, we want them to come home. I want you to tell the head peacekeeper in 12 to execute Melina and Alexei. That should lure them back. 

Ego: As you wish. 

*The next day* 

Peggy: Okay, I’m sure we’re all eager to hear our group assignments. Group A is a larger group that will go with me and that’s Lincoln Campbell, Thor Odinson, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff, Gamora Zen-Titan, Jemma Simmons, Peter Quill, and Maria Hill.

Fury: Group B, you’re with me. That would be Daniel Sousa, Leo Fitz, Steve Rogers, Antoine Triplett, Alphonso Mackenzie, Lance Hunter, Bobbi Morse, Loki Odinson, and Pietro Maximoff.

Peggy: Mission control is Melinda May, Daisy Johnson, and Nebula Lupho-Titan. Everyone else is on standby in case of emergency. For now, just consider it your job to watch Morgan and Victoria. 

Daisy: What? No. I want to fight. I owe it to Coulson! I didn’t sustain that many major injuries-

Peggy: Daisy, you broke both of your ankles, your left forearm, and your collarbone. 

Daisy: I’m fine! just let me-

Peggy: No.

Daisy: But-

Peggy: Daisy Johnson, mission control! Or do you want to sit this one out?

Daisy: Fine. 

*Group B went down into the sewer tunnels beneath the city. Group A went in a back entrance using Thanos’s spare ID badge. Mission control kept in contact with everyone via earpieces given to the group leaders.*

Daisy: Group B, are you underground?

Fury: *whispering* Yes. 

Leo: *whispering* Do you hear something? 

Tripp: *whispering* It sounds like somebody whispering “S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Bobbi: I think I figured out what it is, guys.

Fury: *whispering* Shh! Keep your voice down.

Bobbi: I just want to warn you about the lizard monsters with razor sharp teeth and covered in human skin.

Fury: The what? 

Daniel: Behind you, Hunter!

Lance: What?! *pushes Fury into the path of the mutts* 

Mack: No! How could you do this? 

Bobbi: I’ll hold them off. You guys run. Not you, Lance. You’re staying with me. 

Fury: *throws his earpiece to Sousa* Go!

Daniel: Daisy, there are muttations down here. We’re trying everything to get out, but we can’t win this fight. 

Daisy: What?! Get out of there! 

Daniel: Bobbi, Fitz, and Hunter are down. They just got Tripp.

Daisy: Sousa, get out of there! What’s happening?

Daniel: Fury threw me his earpiece after Hunter pushed him to the mutts. Maximoff and I are ahead still trying to infiltrate. Loki’s behind me and the mutts just killed Mack. We’re not getting out of here. Just stay calm. 

Daisy: *crying*You have to! You have to get out of there! Run! 

Daniel: Daisy, they caught up to us. Just remain calm and try to send somebody else. 

Daisy: No, you’ll be okay.

Daniel: I’m bleeding out. *weakly* Daisy, listen to me. I-I love you. 

Daisy: I love you too! You need to get out of this! *static* Hello?! Hello?! *sobbing* May, B is down. Muttations took them all out.

Melinda: All of them? *Daisy nods* *Melinda tears up and hugs Daisy* How did this happen? Wasn’t Fury in charge? If anyone could have gotten at least half of them out, it was Fury. 

Daisy: Hunter pushed him in front of the mutts. 

Nebula: Figures.

Melinda: Excuse me?

Nebula: I don’t like to speak ill of the dead, but that guy was the worst.

Melinda: I know. *drying her eyes* No use wasting time on tears. Let’s check on group A. Daisy, you can go rest. You’ve had a rough couple of days. Mantis, come replace her. 

Mantis: Okay. 

Melinda: *into her mic* Group A, have you successfully infiltrated the building? 

Peggy: *whispering*Affirmative, we’re in. Does Nebula have a safe path charted for us? 

Nebula: Yes. Lead everyone to the left. There’s a clear hallway there. Whatever you do, don’t go right. 

Peggy: *whispering* Go left, don’t go right.

Peter: *whispering* Go right? Got it. *takes a step* 

Nebula: No, don’t- 

Peacekeeper: I heard something!

Another peacekeeper: Let’s investigate!

Maria: *whispering* You guys go, I’ll distract them.

Natasha: *whispering* What? No! Maria, you can’t. 

Maria: I have to. *hugs her* Nat, promise me you’ll win this. Do it for me, okay?

*Maria ran into the next hallway as Peggy ushered the rest of the team to a safe area. BANG! Maria was killed on sight. The agents rushed into the control room and shut off the power for the entire Capitol. The area they were in immediately went on lockdown, given it was the are with Snow’s office. Everyone put on their gas masks and Peggy deployed poisonous gas to kill every peacekeeper in the hallway. They ran into President Snow’s office and captured Snow, Ego, and Thanos. They brought the men onto the hovercraft and bombed away the main headquarters for the peacekeepers of Panem. After all of that was done, Melinda had some difficult news to deliver.*

Melinda: I have some bad news. Group B is down. They were all killed by muttations. The gamemaker headquarters was never destroyed.

Peggy: Then we destroy it now. We owe it to their memories. 

Daisy: Yes. This is for everyone except Lance Hunter!

Peggy: What?

Nebula: He’s the one that got everyone killed. 

*They blew up the gamemaker headquarters and then Peggy made an official broadcast to all of Panem, where people had been revolting for the past several days.*

Peggy: Citizens of Panem, we have won our fight! We stand victorious on the edge of a new era, and we’re ready for whatever lies ahead. These past few days have been tough on all of us, but we’re finally ready to rise from the ashes and change things for good. Before we do anything else, there are three men remaining who need to answer for their crimes: Coriolanus Snow, Ego Snow, and Thanos Titan. We will execute them tomorrow. An election for a new president will be held next week. If anyone wishes to run against me, they may. Welcome to a new dawn! 

*Later, in President Snow’s former office*

Natasha: I got Maria and put her on the hovercraft. I think we should bury her in 12. 

Peggy: You’re probably right, and we need to get the bodies out of the sewers. It’s kind of hard to believe two days could have taken such a toll. I know this is something we and people all over Panem have been fighting for forever, but it still feels like it happened so fast. 

Natasha: Yeah. It’s hard to believe that today alone has taken Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Daniel Sousa, Leo Fitz, Bobbi Morse, Steve Rogers, Antoine Triplett, Alphonso Mackenzie, Lance Hunter, Loki Odinson, and Pietro Maximoff. 

Peggy: Not to mention yesterday took Melina Vostokoff, Alexei Shostakov, and Phil Coulson, along with many rebels in the districts. 

Natasha: Wait, what? The Capitol killed my parents?! 

Peggy: I’m afraid so.

Natasha: Pepper Potts, Clint Barton, Vision Jarvis, Peter Parker, Yelena Belova. 

Peggy: What are you doing?

Natasha: I’m listing all the other people Snow is going to regret killing tomorrow if you would do me the honor of allowing me to execute him, or at least either Ego or Thanos. 

Peggy: Thor has called dibs on Thanos, and Wanda agreed to kill Ego, but I think you could execute the president. That is, if Daisy Johnson doesn’t fight you for that right. Four broken bones and that girl is as fiery as ever. There is nothing more terrifying than a girl who has lost everything. 

Gamora: *from the doorway* What about a girl who only has one thing left to lose? Those have proven themselves pretty scary. *handing Victoria to Natasha* Here’s the thing you asked me to get and *handing a stack of files to Peggy* here’s what you asked me to get. 

Natasha: Did you check on Wanda? How is she? 

Gamora: Devastated. That was her twin brother down in those sewers. A team just went down to retrieve the bodies. 

*Later that night, a team returned from the sewers with some shocking news. *

Jemma: We found survivors. They’re a bit shaken up, but we found them. 

Wanda: *sees Pietro and jumps up to run and hug him* What happened down there? We thought you were dead!

Pietro: Steve pushed us into a seperate outflow pipe and trapped us in so the mutts couldn’t reach us before the explosion he set off to kill them. 

Loki: We’ve been trapped in there since this morning. 

Wanda: I can tell. You smell like a sewer.

Pietro: Then why are you still hugging me?

Wanda: Because I’m glad you’re safe.


	30. Chapter 30

*It was the day of the execution and Natasha was sharpening a kunai. She wanted to kill Snow in the same way he enjoyed watching her kill all for those kids. Bruce walked into the room while eating a cinnamon bun.*

Bruce: Good morning, Nat. How are you today?

Natasha: Angry. And ready to go home. 

Bruce: *kisses the top of her head* We can go home in a week, once the election is over. Then we can have normal lives with our normal daughter in a new age. I promise. 

Natasha: Our lives are never going to be normal. 

Bruce: Yeah, I know. But I have you, so that’s good enough for me. And Victoria, we can’t forget her.

Natasha: She’s never going to live in a world with the Hunger Games. We did it. This is what we fought for. We won! 

*Later, at the execution, they had Thor kill Thanos first. His chosen method was electrocution. Next, Wanda chose to slit Ego’s throat with her telekinesis rigs. Finally, it was Natasha’s turn to execute Snow. *

Natasha: *walks up to Snow* This is for all of the innocent lives lost to your tyranny. 

Snow: *chuckles* Now here she is again. The Black Widow and her deadly bite. I always knew you were born to be a killer. 

Natasha: *upset* *walks backward* No, you’re more of a killer than I am!

Snow: Says the woman with a knife at the ready.

Natasha: No! You earned this! *throws knife into Snow’s heart* We’re all free from you now! Your evil games will no longer haunt me! I’m free! We’re all free! 

Peggy: *into a microphone* Natasha, that was very well said. People of Panem, we are, as Natasha pointed out, free. 

*Peggy gave a really long speech. A week later, she was elected president.*

Peggy: Citizens of Panem, I am proud to be your new president. As president, my first order of business is abolishing the Hunger Games once and for all. Secondly, travel is no longer restricted. You are now free to visit other districts. I’m appointing Melinda May the new head peacekeeper of Panem. 

Melinda: I’m calling for immediate reform of the entire system. Violence against civilians will not be tolerated. We are here to protect and serve while helping the citizens of Panem as much as possible. Anyone who doesn’t adhere to these rules will be removed from their position immediately. No exceptions! If anyone has an issue with this, you can take it up with me, but I really don’t think you want to do that.

Peggy: Also, instead of having one advisor and absolute power, I am going to have an advisory board. This group of people will work with me to vote on everything that needs to be done. I am appointing my board and any of them are permitted to decline. I have chosen Daisy Johnson, Gamora Zen-Titan, Thor Odinson, Jemma Simmons, Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, and Bruce Banner. 

Bruce: Thank you, Peggy, but I think that I’d rather go home and raise my daughter. 

Natasha: Yeah, we kind of wanted to live normal lives.

Peggy: Very well. My backup choices were Lincoln Campbell and Loki Odinson. 

*After everything was sorted out, Natasha, Bruce, and Victoria got on a hovercraft home. They were ready to begin their lives in a new Panem. 

Optional epilogue:   
You can choose to count this as part of the story if you want, but you don’t have to.

* Natasha woke up in her bed in Avengers tower. Bruce was fast asleep next to her. She shook him awake.*

Natasha: Bruce! Where are we? Where’s Victoria? Why aren’t we in 12?

Bruce: Huh? What do you mean? Who’s Victoria?

Natasha: Our daughter! 

Bruce: Nat, we don’t have a daughter. 

Natasha: Yes we do! Her name is Victoria! She lives with us in District 12. She’s a month old. 

Bruce: District 12? Natasha, were you reading The Hunger Games again?

Natasha: Reading? I won- *realizes it was a dream* oh… You will not believe the dream I just had.


End file.
